Silver Haired Samurai in Mahora Academy
by DragNexcore
Summary: Sakata Gintoki, otherwise known as the Shiroyasha has lost those important to him and taken from him. Now he gets transported to another world to work with a 10 year old kid and helps him teach all the girls in Mahora Girls' Jr. High class 2-A. Will this no-good-for-nothing perm guy capable to protect his students important to him and save his old ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is Ralph and I will be writing my first crossover fanfic series. Lately, there had been a lot of people who wrote crossover stories of their own sometimes they completed the series most of the times they don't. So I will be creating a crossover between Gintama and Negima. Now Gintama and Negima is owned by Hideaki Sorachi (which is the gorilla) and Akamatsu Ken.**

 **The following is a nonprofit fan-based crossover series.**

 **Prologue:**

The battle has become more intense than before. A terrain that is surrounded by flames and smokes plowing on the sky dyeing it's volcanic color on the sky, debris, scraps, wrecked ships, weapons have been scattered from the battles that have fallen. Beyond that place stood two men facing each other. A man with silvery-blue hair and maroon brown eyes wearing black red-lined shirt, white yukata with blue swirl pattern that is now dyed in blood. That man is known as Sakata Gintoki otherwise known as the Shiroyasha. The other facing against him was a man with long brown-grey hair with red empty eyes staring at him in a neutral face wearing dark green cloak with feathers. Yoshida Shouyo... _was_ his name but he is now the cold-hearted killer Utsuro.

Gintoki is bleeding badly and he almost feels he's at his limit now clutching on the wooden sword on his right hand. He was battling Utsuro that lasted hours and hours of fight. But no how much Gintoki hit. Utsuro's were always regenerating and he is immortal. And by each clash, he always get injured from the impact. Gintoki was staggering trying to stand up and clutched his sword facing against him.

"Let's stop this already, no matter how much we clash our blades, it would be meaningless to kill me." Utsuro said staring him with empty eyes. "Also, I have something for you to see." He called his henchmen as they bring two people familiar in his eyes as he widened in shock. Shinpachi and Kagura were thrown on the ground and they were injured too exhausted to get up. "I would like to show you something, I've learned this from a certain acquaintance during my travel through space." Utsuro said as he lifted his hand creating a fog around the two as part of their body were beginning to slowly petrifying. "Eh?! W-what is this!? What's happening!?" Shinpachi said as he struggled to move. "I...c-can't...move my legs!" Kagura said as their legs are beginning to turn into stone slowly. "You see, this is my new trick I learned from someone." Utsuro said as Gintoki chases after the two trying to save them but tripped and laying heap on the floor.

"G-Gin-sa..."

"G-G-Gin-cha..." as the two were about to finish trying to reach their hands out, their face are covered in stone completely.

Gintoki looked in horror as he saw to those he cared about petrified. "SHINPACHI! KAGURA!" Gintoki shouted as he turn and glare at Utsuro. "YOU BASTARD! JUST WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO THEM!?" Gintoki shouted as he gathered his strength to stand up and charged at Utsuro clashing his wooden sword to his black sword which spilled blood on Gintoki's back as he fell on the floor once more struggling to get up looking at his empty eyes staring down at him. "Like I said before, your sword cannot reach me." Utsuro said to Gintoki. "Rest easy, they're not dead...at least not yet." Gintoki widened his eyes in shock of hearing this. "I only petrified them but if they get broken then they would possibly die" Utsuro said. "Also, you don't have enough strength left to save both of them." he said as something came out in a swirling portal and revealed a black hole in the middle. Out of the hole came out a boy with white hair. "Are you done fooling around...Utsuro?" the boy said leaving Utsuro answer with a smile. "Ah...still not yet." the boy noticed the two people petrified laying on the floor. "So you used one of my magics on them huh?" the boy said in a neutral way. "That's right, would you please take these two away. Don't hurt them, they're delicate." Utsuro asked leaving the boy let out a sigh. "Alright I'll carry them out. But we're going soon so make it quick." the boy said carrying the petrified Shinpachi and Kagura taking them to the portal and closes.

"Hey...just where did you take them?" Gintoki asked. "No need to worry, they'll be taking to a safe place once you find me." Utsuro said as Gintoki trying to lift himself up but put his chin to the hard, rocky surface.

"..."

"Do you still want to keep on fighting even though it is pointless?"

"..." The silver haired samurai didn't say anything.

There was a long silence between the two monsters and then someone decides to act. "Very well, now then..." Utsuro now opens a portal from a device he founded (pretty convenient if you ask me but who cares I put it there). "At first, I wanted you to kill me once I end my immortality so I'll give you a second chance once you go into another world I guess." Utsuro said. "There is a way to save them though. The petrification spell as been placed by me. So you would need to kill me in order to cancel the spell if you wish to save your friends."

Gintoki widened his eyes and looked up to see a swirling portal in front of him. 'Another world?' he thought in his head 'What the hell is he talking about, am I about to get sucked in another world like those main characters who get transported into another world type!?' but it's possible that he could save them but the only way to do so would be killing him which he is immortal. Thinking about this, he started to give a slow stuttering chuckle.

"Do...n't...scr...ew...with...me." Gintoki stuttered in his critical condition even though he doesn't have the time to retort.

"You...think...I could...go to another world like those main characters transported type? I...would...kill you...at anywhere...by my sword...and save those who are important to me."

Utsuro lifted the samurai up and said to him with a smile on his face. "I'll be looking forward to it." He then threw Gintoki through the portal and he fell trough the swirling darkness wherever he goes.

 **And there is your prologue for the crossover I know that most people didn't make this crossover but hey I want to since there are some scenes that I'm interested that is involved with Gintoki in it so bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gintoki was laying on the ground until he barely manages to open his eyes. He saw the light that was stinging on his eyes which made him move his hands to cover it. He saw the sun he tries to get up but he can't due to his injury and he couldn't lift himself up. He looked around his surroundings. His eyes were a bit blurry and couldn't see much but he can see a large tree beside him.

'Huh? What the hell happened? Also, where am I?' Gintoki was bewildered until he realizes what is going on.

'Ah, that's right I'm transported to another world like those other main characters who got transported to another world guy.' He couldn't retort since he is too exhausted and laying on the ground.

'So this is where I die huh? Pathetic, to think I would die like this and failed to protect those important to me also to be taken from me.'

'It...truly is...pathetic...Shinpachi...Kagura.' The last sight he saw was a man running towards him before closing his eyes.

Moments later or felt like it lasted for months, Gintoki regained his consciousness and sits up. He was in bed wearing the patient clothing, bandaged around on his stomach and his head, his wooden sword was placed beside his left and was leaning on the cabinet and his clothes were hanged by the window. He is in a hospital. But the silver haired samurai wondered how did he get here and for the most part who took care of him. Gintoki wonders this until he heard the sound of the door opening.

"Oh, you're awake?" Once the door was opened revealed an attractive woman with a large bust and long green hair. Gintoki was shocked to see a beautiful woman however he acted fast as he abruptly stands up, grabs his wooden sword and held it in a firm grip. The woman was shocked of his actions until another person called out.

"Is the man doing alright Shizuna?" The person walked to the door revealing a tall man with a 5 o'clock facial hair, a lightish gray hair that his bangs are sleeked upwards with two strands facing downwards and wearing glasses sees the man holding his sword in a hostile way glaring.

"I guess he looks fine to me" The man said in a casual way.

Gintoki is prepared to attack until the man put his hand up "Calm down, there is no need for hostilities, you must be confused on where you are and what situation you are in. " Gintoki listened to the man's words. He could speak Japanese. The samurai was a bit shocked that the man could speak his language since he was familiar of Japanese since he lived in the city of Edo and he's also a samurai. He was right, he doesn't where he is, what situation he is from and who these people are all he knows is that he got transported to another world from a portal and he needs to save those two. They don't seem they were hostile to him so he softened his face and lowered his sword down.

"Just who are you people?" he manages to say. The man introduced to himself first.

"My name is Takamichi T. Takahata and I am the teacher of Mahora Middle School. This is Shizuna Minamoto, she is the school's nurse and guidance counselor. May I ask what your name is?"

Gintoki stood silent for a while but he manages to answer their question. "Sakata Gintoki. So where am I and how did I get here?"

"I was just taking a walk around until I found you laying on the ground near the World Tree. You were bleeding badly so I had to get you to the nurse and Shizuna-sensei treated your wounds." Takahata answered.

Gintoki was collecting his thoughts. 'World Tree? Is that some kind Dragon Quest reference? Are they gonna get sued for using that name?' he thought. However he pushed aside his thoughts and thanked the nurse for treating his wounds.

"The principal would like to explain everything for you. I'll guide you to his office. Your clothes have been washed so get changed."

Gintoki walked along with Takamichi to the principal's office. He looked around and notice that this place is huge and passing by classrooms doing their work. He was amazed until they reached the door. "The principal will explain everything you wanted to know Gintoki." Takamichi opened the door.

"Ah Takahata you're here, is the man with you?" there reveals an old man with a white ponytail (or somewhat), bushy eyebrows that covered his eyes and a long white beard sitting in front of his desk. "Yes this man is Sakata Gintoki, the man whom I carried him to the infirmary."

"Is that so? Welcome, I am Konoemon Konoe the principal of Mahora Academy." The principal introduced to himself.

There was a moment of silence from Gintoki and he manages to speak up, "Um, Takamichi... just what is that thing in front of the desk?" Takahata sweatdropped and realized that he was talking about the shape of his head.

"Is he some kind of alien? Did his head got mutated into a shape of an Asian radish?" As Gintoki was questioning about the old man's strange appearance he began to laugh.

"Ho ho ho ho I see that you were questioning my appearance though I don't look like most old men but that makes me unique." he said proudly.

'I don't think a head-shaped radish looks unique to you.' Gintoki wanted to say but he kept it to himself.

"I see that you are not from around here aren't you?" Konoemon questioned as the samurai shook his head so the principal continued on.

"The place you are at is Mahora Academy. It is located at the northern Tokyo of Japan. This academy has around 30,000 students that ranges from grade school to university. Also the academy is so vast that it is considered as a city district" Gintoki starts to collect his thoughts. The size of the school so big that it is considered as a city district? Is this some kind of international city? How is this old able to manage 30,000 students? That's insane! But for the most part of it all. He is not in the city of Edo anymore which brings Gintoki asking the principal. "Um.. sorry about asking this, but what year is this?" Gintoki asked. He is quite about the time in this world.

"It's January 2003, why do you ask?" principal questioned him but Gintoki just waved his hand "No, it's nothing I'm just curious." He realizes that he is not only transported to a different world but at a different time farther than Edo. "By the way Gintoki was it? Are you perhaps familiar with magic?" The principal asked him an odd question. "Uh...yeah I guess I'm familiar with magic." He recalled his memories of magic he encountered by shikigamis, summoned beings, and exorcisms so he knows much about supernatural events. But he doesn't want to remember the time he lost his "golden balls." Also, he was living in a city ruled by aliens so he wouldn't be surprised by magic or something supernatural...except ghosts. "Actually, Takahata-sensei and I are actually mages of the Kanto Magic Association that are here to protect the people and disguised ourselves as teachers there are others out there operating."

"Eh, so that makes you a group of magicians that fight for justice huh? That sounds big." Gintoki said lazily.

"Ho ho ho well i suppose it is. But you don't seem so surprised."

"Well I have experienced something with magic so it's no surprise for me."

"I see. Now that you know the situation what would you do now?" Gintoki just stood there silent. He doesn't know what to do, where to live, or how he could earn a living in this place. After the time he failed to protect someone as his family, he is now in a distressed state. He kept quiet, shadowed his eyes from his long silver bangs and is now sulking and not knowing what to do until Konoemon had an idea.

"Why don't you become an assistant teacher for an All-Girls School of Class 2-A?" He suggested. "Oh and also the person you would be assisting is a ten-year-old boy."

Gintoki just responded with a confused look and said "Eh?"

* * *

 **Next Day**

"Uhhh what a pain in the neck, why do I have to wait for a kid to bring him to the office? It's like I'm some kind of teacher waiting for their children to arrive on their first day of school and say 'Hellllooo, everyone let's have a wonderful time in our school year!' like that." Gintoki complained as he was standing outside of the train station in his usual clothes. "The old man said that there would be an uproar of people rushing out from the station to their school huh. Ughhhhh I feel so tired out of this it makes me wanna go rest and drink some strawberry milk." as Gintoki said that he caught sight of herds of students rushing out. "Huh? What is this? Is this a stampede? Is it really a stampede? How am I supposed to find a kid this large? It's like I'm trying to search for my own cub in the middle of a stampede. (care to take a guess everyone?) Also can I find this brat? Would the brat even come?"

As he was trying to search for the supposedly kid he heard someone screaming "WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU BRAT!?" as Gintoki looked around and saw a girl with orange twintails tied by bells on each side. She was grabbing the red haired boy wearing glasses and he was flinging his arms and legs and there was a girl alongside them with long black hair wearing roller blades. 'Is that the brat I'm supposed to work with?' Gintoki thought. He looked at him being helpless from the girl 'He really is a kid after all? Will he be alright? Can he even teach them? Well I guess have no right to judge since I'm no good teacher either' as he heaved a sigh he walk towards them. "Hey, quit playing around alright. You can enjoy your time abusing the kid later."

"What makes you think I'm enjoying this and also who are you!?" the twin tailed girl answered angrily. "Hey hey, you don't just question someone you just met in an aggressive way. What's wrong with you? Are you having a period?" The girl grew red as the silver haired man questioned her. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'M HAVING A PERIOD!? ALSO HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT YOU PERVERT!?"

"That will be enough, Asuna-kun!" someone shouted reveals to be Takamichi coming from the window. "Hey Gintoki-kun also Negi-kun! Long time no see!"

"Takahata-sensei!? G-good morning!"

"Long time no see Takamichi!" The orange haired girl was surprised by the boy's familiarity 'Eh, so they know each other huh?' Gintoki thought as he rested his right arm in his kimono. "Welcome to Mahora Academy. Nice place isn't it... Negi-sensei?" Both of the girls are quite confused for Takamichi calling the boy 'sensei' as he cleared his throat and introduces himself. "My name is Negi Springfield. I will be teaching at this school for English." As Negi introduced himself, he faced towards Gintoki. "Um...Takamichi told me that you would be assisting me as a teacher." Negi said. "That's right, I'm Sakata Gintoki I'll be assisting you however I can...probably." Gintoki introduced himself unsure what to do. "Then...It'll be a pleasure working with you Sakata-san." 'Sakata-san?' He thought about calling him 'Sakata-san' but he doesn't mind for now since people occasionally call his last name well it felt weird for a kid calling him with formalities. "Same here, pleasure working with you." as they shake each other's hands.

"Wait just a minute here...you're teachers!? A brat and loser like you!?" the girl names as Asuna shouted. Gintoki had put up a bland face on himself. 'Hey just who are you calling a loser?' "Ah don't worry about it, he's actually quite smart. It seems that from today onwards, he'll be taking the class instead of me." Takamichi said. "You've got to be kidding me! I don't want this kid nor this dead fished eye guy! Just a while back he said...um...something really rude to me!" Asuna shouted as Gintoki make another retort on his mind 'First she called me a loser and now she called me dead fished eye?' Gintoki whispered to Negi "Hey hey just what did you say that was rude to her?" Negi whispered back "I only said that her love is unrequited." Gintoki looked at the girl in disbelief. "What the hell are you saying? A girl with that kind of attitude would never find love."

"But it's true..."

"It's not true! I hate kids! Especially annoying fleas like you!" Asuna shouted as she grabbed Negi's collar, he was beginning to stifle his nose and sneezed causing to strip out of Asuna's clothes wearing nothing but her underwear. "Eh?" was the only thing Gintoki could muster seeing the girl wearing bear panties. She blushed, kneeled down and hides herself in embarrassment screaming "KYAA! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

 **Principal's Office**

The four were standing in the office with the principal on the desk and Asuna wearing an academy tracksuit. "Principal-sensei! What is the meaning of this?" Asuna asked. "Hmph, what is the meaning of this? Well I'll tell you what is the meaning of this." as Gintoki said that he tells them a story. "A long long time ago...A man has been transported by the World Tree. That man has an extraordinary power and has been chosen to be a hero of defeating the evil boss that threatens to conquer the world. So that man becomes an adventurer, gains many allies, becomes a hero and fight against the evil boss in his super saiyan form! Yes, this is the story of a man becoming a hero this is...DRAGON QUEST THE LEGEND OF THE KAME!" as he proudly ends the story. "THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I WAS ASKING WHY YOU AND THAT BRAT ARE BECOMING TEACHERS!" Asuna shouted angrily.

"Ugh can you stop shout already? People would think you're weird screaming at someone for no reason." Gintoki said. "You're the one who is weird telling a story like that!" Asuna retorted. Konoka giggled from hearing Gintoki's story and a few laughs from others. "Hohoho well about Gintoki-kun..." as the Dean starts to explain.

 _Flashback_

 _"Eh, me? Being a teacher?" Gintoki asked bewilderingly. Sure he may have experience acting_ as _a teacher but he isn't so good at_ being _a teacher. "Hohohoho rest assured. It won't be such a big job for you. I'm just asking you to watch over him and help him in any way." the principal said. "So exactly you want me to babysit him and milk him? I don't know but I'm not sure I could lactate for him though." Gintoki commented "He's ten years old. I believe he could take care of himself...mostly. Also, what makes you a ten year old child would need milking anyway?" "Well I guess you're right, but it could be possible." as the dean talked about something unnecessary he decided to change the subject. "But I don't want you watch just the boy, I want you to watch over the other students such as my granddaughter. You see she is unaware herself and we kept a mage as a secret from her father and I but she carries unimaginable power that could be dangerous so some organizations would get her and use her power and conquer." Gintoki thought about someone being used for their selfish acts. It recalled the time when a man used someone in order to become the shogun. He didn't liked that and if there was someone like that he would likely cut them down._

 _"Alright, I'll keep watch over them but before I start my work, what about my payment?" Gintoki asked since he is a broke man though his life in Edo. "Rest easy, you will be paid accordingly as long as you do your job as an assistant teacher." Gintoki needs to think about where he would live at or live at someone's home. "Where would I sleep at old man?" he asked. "I'll figure something on where you live for a while." Well he'll get paid but his living would need to wait. "So, would you work as being a teacher for the job?" the principal asked. Gintoki was unsure where he would live but if he gets paid then who cares. "Yeah, leave it to me. As the president of Yorozuya Gin-Chan, Sakata Gintoki who accepts any requests as long as we get paid, I will become an assistant teacher!" he announced as he raised his fist in the air. "Then I'll be sure to call Negi that he'll be having an assistant teacher." Takamichi suggested._

 _Flashback eeennnnnd_

"And there you have it." the principal said ending his explanation. "Now as for Negi-kun." the principal said as he turned to Negi. "Your training was to come to japan as a teacher...they've given you quite the task." the principal said grooming his long white beard. "Yes...It's nice to meet you." Negi said nervously since it was his first day becoming a homeroom teacher. "But first, you must gain some practical experience. Let's make it today at March...By the way Negi-kun, do you have a girlfriend? What do you think of Konoka? She's my granddaughter." said the Dean."Oh Grandpa." Konoka said as she hit her grandfather's head with a mallot. As Gintoki take a good look at Konoka, she has a spitting image of the shogun's little sister, Tokugawa Soyo. He wouldn't be surprised if she was the princess or something "Just wait a minute please! isn't it odd having a kid as a teacher and our homeroom teacher?" Asuna said as the old man was still laughing due to his head bleeding. 'Why is he laughing even though his head is bleeding' Gintoki thought but just quickly puts that aside. "Negi-kun...this job will probably be difficult." the Dean warned to Negi. "If it's too hard for you, then you will have to go back home. There are no second chances, are you willing to accept that?" Negi stood up and answered with resolute. "Yes, I'll do it! Please let me try!" hearing those words made Gintoki a small smile on him. "Hmm...then it's settled. Let me introduce you to our student guidance officer, Shizuna-sensei" As the Dean called out to her, Negi's face was buried between the bosoms of Shizuna-sensei. 'Heh...what a lucky guy...also this kid needs to watch over his directions' Gintoki thought.

"Ah...sorry about that." Shizuna apologized petting on the boy's head. "If there's anything you don't understand just ask her." the principal said. As they both greeted each other, Gintoki faced Shizuna "Umm...sorry about before...I shouldn't have scared you." Gintoki apologized to Shizuna. "N-no it's alright besides it's natural for you to act that way." Shizuna said. "Oh and one more thing...Konoka, Asuna-chan, can Negi-kun stay in your room for a while? We haven't decided where he's going to stay yet. Also we're trying to find Gintoki a place to stay too since it'll be too cramped for him if he stay with you." the principal said. "What!? From until when Principal-sensei!?" Asuna shouted. "Don't you feel sorry for him?" Konoka said. "I told you I hate kids!" Asuna still shouting. "You two get along now. Oh and by the way, could you three wait outside for a while? Gintoki and Negi would need to remain in the office for a while. It won't take long." the principal asked as Asuna scoffed and left outside the office along with Konoka and Shizuna-sensei. The only one in the office were Negi, Gintoki and the principal. "Negi-kun, I have told Gintoki about the existence of mages." he said. "EHHH!?" Negi screamed in shock as Gintoki tries to calm the boy down. "Relax kid, I won't be telling anyone about this. Also, people would think that I'm weird if I said that there are mages around." as he said that Negi let out a sigh of relief thanking him. "So does that mean you're a mage?" Negi asked as the Gintoki shook his head "Wrong, I'm actually a samurai." Gintoki answered. "Ho...a samurai huh" the Dean said grooming his beard with his hand. "Is that why you have a wooden sword on you?" he asked. "Yeah, that's right" Gintoki answered quietly. "Hmmm...very well you may leave now" the Dean said as they both exit through the door. As the Dean was thinking in deep thought. 'Hmmm...I wonder why he carries a wooden sword?'

Gintoki was alongside Konoka and Shizuna-sensei while Negi and Asuna were averting each other's eyes in an awkward situation. As Negi was about to say something to break the silence, Asuna spoke first glaring at him "Listen, let's make things clear, I refuse to live together with someone like you! Go sleep outside with a tent or something! I'm going ahead! See you later, sensei!" she proclaimed as she turned shooting another glare at Gintoki making him a "Geh" sound with a worried face and walked away with a huff and Konoka following ahead. "What a troublesome woman." Gintoki commented. "What's with her?" Negi said Shizuna let out a small chuckle. "That girl is always rowdy, but she's a really nice person." she said. They arrived at the entrance to the classroom as Shizuna-sensei gave Negi and Gintoki the class roster. "Here, take the class roll. I asked for a copy for you too Gintoki-sensei" Shizuna said. "Ah...thank you. I'm...a..bit nervous." Negi said Gintoki put his hand on his shoulder. "Relax Negi, there's no need to be afraid. A man must face their worst fears no matter what. A man must be brave so be brave" Gintoki said giving a little motivation on Negi. "Yes, thank you for your support." Negi said feeling determined now. "Well, here we are, this is your class" as she opened the door to reveal a bunch of girls giving each others greetings, chatting each other, selling meat buns or just having their own free time. 'Heehh...it really is a place full of girls huh...' Gintoki thought picking his nose with his right pinky. "Ah, the class roll" Negi said as he opened the roster and Gintoki did the same. He looked into the roster showing portraits of the girls from Class 2-A under their names, seat numbers and clubs they are in (some but not all). 'There are so many of these girls. I'm a gonna be alright teaching these young girls?' Gintoki thought it over since he is around in his late twenties. "Try to remember everyone's name and face okay?" Shizuna said. "Y-Yeah...I'll try" Gintoki answered as Negi opened the door first.

"Excuse me" as he said entering through the door only to be caught by a blackboard eraser falling on his head. However before it impacted, there was a slight delay of the impact which caught Gintoki's eyes. 'So that's magic huh...' he thought as the eraser hit impact on his head spreading dust all over it making Gintoki to fan it out with his hand coughing. "Ah...hahaha...I see...you really got me there." Negi said coughing as he continued walking Gintoki noticed the tripwire he passed through which cause Negi to trip, fall over with a pail on his head, tumbled over with two suction arrows shot on each of his butt cheeks, another on the pail continuing his roll, and his back landed on the impact beside the teacher's desk. This made the class laugh and Gintoki to sweatdrop as he walked to him and kneeled. "Um...are you okay Negi?" Gintoki said. "Y-Yeah...I'm alright" Negi managed to say as the other students help him up.

"Eh!? A kid!?" one exclaimed.

"Hey, are you okay?" the other one said

"Sorry about that, we just thought you're the new teacher." the other other one said.

"No, he **is** your new teacher along with his assistant. Come on, introduce yourself Negi-kun, Gintoki-kun." Shizuna said as Negi and Gintoki starts to introduce themselves. "Um...my name is Negi Springfield. From today onwards, I'll be teaching mag-...uh...English at this school" Negi introduced Gintoki goes next. "Also I am Sakata Gintoki, I'll be helping both your teacher and you as much as I can." he said passively. "We'll only be here for three terms, But it's nice to meet you all." Negi said. "Yeah, like he said, nice to meet you." Gintoki followed along. There was a moment of silence until they all went a sudden burst of scream. "KYAAHH! HE'S SO CUTE!" The girls screamed as they all huddled him around. 'What the hell? They all just huddled him up like he's some kind of prey wanting to have him themselves.' Gintoki thought as he doesn't want any part of this but he also got surrounded by other girls.

"Heehh, who might you be?" the girl said interest in Gintoki with a troubled look on his face.

"Hmmm...you got a nice body there" the glasses girl said poking on Gintoki's physique body. "Hey hey, calm down now, calm down." Gintoki said as they began throwing questions on both of them.

"How old are you?" one asked. "Uh...I'm ten years old." Negi answered. "I'm somewhere in my twenties. I don't reveal my age that much." GIntoki answered.

"Where are you guys from!?"

"The backhills of W..Wales..."

"Uh...city of Edo."

"Where is Wales!? Also isn't Edo a bit outdated for people to say that?" one questioned causing a few people a questioned glance at the silver haired man.

"Is this for real...? The other teacher I could understand...but a kid?" a girl with big-rounded glasses said. "Yes Absolutely. He has all the credentials of course. As for for Gintoki, he'll be helping him whenever he has problems...But as you can see, he's younger than you girls so treat him nicely okay." Shizuna said. As the girls were chatting around the boy and the silver haired man, Asuna got up and grabs Negi by his jacket. "Hey you! What did you do with the blackboard eraser back there? You did something weird didn't you?" She questioned giving Negi a troubled look on his face. 'She's suspicious of it too huh..' Gintoki thought as he pushed someone away trying to strip his shirt off. She was pestering him for more explanation until someone slammed her hand on the desk.

"CUT THAT OUT THIS INSTANT!" the shout was coming from a girl with long blonde hair as Gintoki checked the roster shown to be named Yukihiro Ayaka. "How about letting him go now, Asuna-san? Also..that pose is very suitable for a violent monkey like you." Ayaka said. "What did you say?" Asuna said with a tick mark. "Violent monkey?" Gintoki wondered as he imagined Asuna being as a violent monkey terrorizing the jungle screaming "MY BANANA MY BANANA!" away from the pursuers. "Ah...I could imagine her being as a violent monkey or a gorilla." Gintoki said aloud. "Do you want me to strangle you?" Asuna threatened to Gintoki. "Negi-sensei, I've heard that you're a genius who graduated from Oxford! Teaching has nothing to do with age so please continue with homeroom." Ayaka said. "What's with the 'nice girl' act, class rep?" Asuna asked with an annoyed look. "Oh my...It's only natural that I'd look like a nice girl from the outside, since I'm nice on the inside, too!" Ayaka said with an elegant way. "What nice girl? You shotacon!" Asuna said which ended Ayaka's elegant way to a rowdy way starting the two girls a fight shouting to Asuna about her old man fetish as the background people began cheering for a fight. 'Ugh...so she's into old guys? That's disgusting.' Gintoki thought with a grossed look on his face as Shizuna announced to the girls that class has started.

Gintoki decides to walk towards the left side of the class next to rows of windows, puts his back on the wall, resting his left arm in his kimono as he watches over the teacher and all the other students. As Negi prepares to teach the class, Gintoki looked around some of the are staring Negi with excitement while others were staring at Gintoki. As Gintoki looked around the class, he caught sight of a girl with long white hair and bright red eyes sitting at the first row near him. The girl caught sight of Gintoki staring at her and was immediately shocked by it and looked away causing Gintoki to give a questioned look but brushes it off really fast. Negi was struggling to reach the blackboard until the president lend him a stool to stand on and to assist him. Gintoki watched at him an amusement and he noticed someone was shooting an eraser at him which was Asuna. She then fires another shot at Gintoki which he caught it between his fingers, making the girl shocked. "Hey hey, students shouldn't throw things at their teacher just because it's their first day teaching. Kids should behave themselves" Gintoki said as he deflected the eraser back at Asuna's forehead causing her to yelp and rub her sore forehead. A few other students looked at Gintoki with interest seeing he's more than just an assistant teacher.

After the dispute of another rowdy fight with Asuna and Ayaka, class ended and Negi was exhausted. "Are you okay Negi" Gintoki asked. "I couldn't stop the fight between those two. Am I even qualified to be a teacher?" Negi asked worriedly as Gintoki put his hand on his head. "It'll be alright, it's your first day after all so hang in there." Gintoki said as he saw Takamichi walking towards them to check on how they're doing. "Negi-sensei, Gintoki-sensei, how was your first day of class" he asked. "Takamichi! It was terrible! It was-" as Negi was about to make his complain he was then cut off by Asuna acting all nice to him and telling that the class went well. "That's great! Thanks, Asuna-kun. Well then, I'll leave Negi-sensei up to you" Takamichi said giving her a pat on the shoulder as Asuna was lovestrucked by him rubbing her shoulder where he pat at. "Eh...so she's in love with Takamichi..." Negi said. "She has some weird taste." Gintoki said. "Oh shut up, I just don't like any old guys. I just like old guys who has some good taste unlike you. Besides, how would guys like you know Takahata-sensei anyway?" Asuna said as she stick her tongue out and pulled below her eye to them. "I don't know I just met him." Gintoki answered. "Ugh...anyway, like i said before, you're nothing but pests so there's no way I'd recognize you guys as teachers" Asuna said as she walked away alongside Konoka to join the others.

After the ringing of the bell, Negi and Gintoki decides to walk around outside of the school nearby the building that looks more like a church as the boy heaved a sigh. "It looks like I've failed the first lesson Sakata-san" Negi said as he sat on the stairs. "Like I said, it's your first day teaching them right you'll get used to it soon." Gintoki said sitting beside him. "Mmmm...I guess you're right. Thank you for supporting me Sakata-san" Negi said taking out the class roster. "But still...what's with that girl's attitude? She's so mean sheesh." Negi commented. "That's right, who would love a violent, mean, troublesome girl anyway? Geez!" Gintoki agreed sharing the roster for the both to look at. He does have a roster on his own but he's too lazy to pull it out so he intends on sharing it with Negi's. "Hmm...Kaguyazakura Asuna huh." Gintoki said looking at the roster with Negi. "Uh...it's Kagurazaka Asuna Sakata-san." Negi said with a sweatdrop. "Well the principal said I should stay at her place today but I don't think she's going to let me me. Sakata-san would you be staying somewhere?" Negi said. "The old man said that he's looking into it so it'd be sooner or later wherever I could sleep at. I'll be fine" Gintoki said giving Negi a worried look on him. As Negi looked into the roster, he decides to take out his pen making Gintoki curious as he began drawing devil horns on Asuna's portrait writing "Boo!" beside it making both of them stutter a laugh. "Wait wait, let me try it." Gintoki said as Negi lend him the pen, he added a mustache on Asuna causing both to stutter a laugh until Negi noticed someone carrying stacks of books down the stairs. "That...that's Number 27...Miyazaki Nodoka-san right?" Negi said. "Hey hey, why does a girl need to carry a book that much down the stairs? Isn't that dangerous!?" Gintoki said with Negi agreeing as they both saw the girl tripped and fell making both of them act fast. Gintoki stopped as he noticed Asuna was passing by until she stopped seeing Negi using his wind magic with his staff to soften Nodoka's fall. Negi leaped in and caught her. "A...are you okay, Miyazaki-san?" He asked her as he caught sight of Asuna in front of him that she witnessed the whole thing. 'Oh...shoot ...you messed up real bad Negi.' was the only thought Gintoki could muster.

* * *

As the two began to stare at each other in shock as Negi trying to make an excuse. 'Hey this is bad, this is really bad, really, really bad!' Gintoki thought watching the two of them. 'Ahh….what should I do? He got caught of his magic being seen by a norma-a wait, that's not right she's not 'normal' at all she's somewhat of a monster. If his secrets get exposed he'll turn into a…huh?...turn into….uhhh….wait, what does he turn into again? If I recall the old man told me he would turn into….uhhh….I don't know….was it some kind of ferret or something?...' as his mind was being occupied until he heard a scream. "SAKATA-SAN!" someone screamed as Gintoki caught sight of Negi being carried away by Asuna leaving Nodoka behind bewildered. "Ah" was the only thing he could say as he begins to go after them.

After he stopped he sees the boy being strangled by a girl like he was getting mugged. She was trying to make the boy confess and reveal his identity until Gintoki decides to step in "Hey, hey give it a rest already. You can't do something to a kid like that. It seems like you're mugging him." Gintoki said. "And you! What are you to him!? Are you his magical bodyguard or something?" Asuna said to the Gintoki. 'Um, are you just going to ignore what I just said?' He thought to his head. "No, I don't magic in me like a wizard, I'm just a samurai." Gintoki answered.

"I'm sorry, but please keep this a secret! I'll be in deep trouble if this gets out" Negi pleaded.

"I think not!" she answered.

"Uuu…..you leave me no choice then" Negi said as he begins to hold up his staff.

"Now that you found out my secret, I'll just have to erase your memory." He declared as he begins to cast a spell. It let out a roaring with trees and grass swaying.

This made Gintoki a bit troubled. 'Eh..what is this? Somehow my mind is saying that I should back away for something.' He thought as he took advantage to that. He decides back away from the two as he saw a shocking image as Negi chanted his spell on Asuna. Which reveals that all of Asuna's clothes were blown away as petals and naked except the blouse. She covered herself in embarrassment leaving Negi a confused look. 'Ah so that's what it was.' Gintoki thought as he heard someone calling out. It reveals to be Takamichi as he caught sight of Asuna naked (minus the blouse) and then she screamed.

As the crows are cawing, they were walking out with Asuna sulking along with Negi and Gintoki as the boy apologizes again. "I tried to erase your memory then…but it seems like I've erased your clothes and I'm still inexperienced so…" Negi said rubbing the back of his head. "Forget about being inexperienced. It looks like there's something in her memory that she _wants_ to be erased with." Gintoki commented as he watched Asuna crying of Takahata seeing her panties and no panties on. "So…why did a little mage and a samurai like you guys come all the way here? And as teachers no less?" Asuna asked the two.

"Um…I'm here for training to become a great mage." Negi answered.

"Me? Umm…I guess for money." Gintoki answered which made the two sweat dropped. 'Is that the only reason you came here for?' they thought.

Negi explained to Asuna about mages and what their jobs are. He said that he got himself a probationary license. If they get exposed then he would lose his license and get turned into an ermine. 'Ah, so that's what he would turn into.' Gintoki realized. "So please keep it a secret okay?" Negi asked to Asuna as she remained silent for a while. "So…your job is to help people right? I seeee…" she said. "SO that means….you'll take responsibility for me too right?" she said in teary eye. "Ah…yes." it was the only thing Negi could say. "And that goes on you too silver haired!" she said to Gintoki. "Eh? me?..." Gintoki questioned as he got wind up to another situation that could be a pain in the neck in the future as he reluctantly follow along with them.

'Geez, why do I have to walk along with these kids this late of day?' Gintoki thought as he was walking the two kids to the shoe lockers as they were talking about to help Asuna's relationship with Takamichi. "So what kind of magic _can_ you use anyway?" she asked Negi which it piques Gintoki's interest as he listens to the conversations. "Uh…not much..." he said.

"Can you make love potions?" she asked

"…No sorry" he answered.

"Then how about money that grows on tree?"

"Eh you can grow money on tree!?" Gintoki shouted in excitement.

"Um…sorry…I'm not sure I can understand."

"Nnn…you're not very useful are you?" she said.

"That's right, why the hell you don't how to grow money on trees. You're so damn useless even if you're a mage." Gintoki agreed.

"Is money all you could ever think of?" she asked to him. "You're talking to a broke, no-good man who can't even pay his own rent through his life. So yeah money is all I could ever think of." Gintoki answered getting a pitied look from Asuna and Negi looked at him with a sorry look.

"I'm really sorry I couldn't help you Sakata-san….but apart from mind reading..I.." Negi as he got cut off

"That's it!" Asuna said getting an idea. "Mind reading huh? I could use that. I could find out how Takahata-sensei feels about me..." she discussed herself as she begins on using Negi with his telepathic ability. Gintoki thought back in his days when he talked to someone he rather not remember but somehow they could talk to each other telepathically when they were trying to get out of the situation to fork over 300 million yen from the bank. Just thinking about it gives him the shivers.

"Let's hurry and try it out! Just let me get my stuff." she said as once she opened the door to homeroom they were greeted by a group of confetti "Welcome Negi-sensei! GIntoki-sensei!" they shouted where everyone in class 2-A giving them a surprise shocking Negi and Gintoki. "Ah! That's right! I forgot that we were having a welcome party for you guys!" Asuna realized as she bought something for the two as the girls begins to gather around the two teachers. "Here Gin-sensei, they're my special meat buns, have some." The girl offered wearing two hair buns at the sides like Kagura's. "S-sure thanks." Gintoki said being distracted from her wearing hair accessory that looks more like Kagura. He thought about where his coworkers were. Even if he finds out looking for them, he has no idea where they are now and he couldn't defeat Utsuro in the state he is right now. He took a bite out of the meat buns and is surprised by the taste. "Hey, it's good" Gintoki said as he started chomping down bun after bun. He realized that he didn't eat any food lately so he's eating everything whatever he can ignoring the fight scene between Asuna and Ayaka.

"Ah, Negi-kun and also Gintoki. It seems that both of you must have been tired from your first day." Takamichi said sitting on the table with Negi, Gintoki, and Shizuna.

"Ah, Takamichi-san and Shizuna-sensei came too?" Negi said.

"Ah, I didn't know you would be in this party." Gintoki said with a mouthful as he swallowed it. This noticed Asuna as she dashed to Negi hitting him which spurt his drink out. She begins to whisper Negi to which Gintoki figured about the plan with mind reading. Negi begins to face towards Takamichi. "By the way Takamichi…..what do you think of Asuna-san?" Negi asked bluntly touching Takamichi's forehead with his hand which cause Asuna to fell over and Gintoki with a sweatdrop. Negi comes back to Asuna saying, "He was thinking of "no panties"!" which caused Asuna to drop again. "Hey Negi, you're not supposed ask that question so bluntly like that alright." Gintoki said in a monotone. "It was embarrassing for me too alright!" Negi protested. Asuna whispers to Negi for a revisal plan as Negi comes back to Takahata, moments later he comes back again saying "He was thinking "bear panties"!" which causes Asuna to crash hard and runs away with Negi chasing after her. Gintoki heaved a sigh putting his hands on his face. He begins walking out to the door to see if they're alright.

As he went to the staircase, he hears noises mostly from Asuna telling Negi to stop following her. Gintoki hears Negi saying something that makes him stop for a moment. "Relying on magic is no good for something like this. The elder always said that our magic is not omnipotent…. A little bit of courage is the real magic" this caught Gintoki's ears and he let a small smile upon his face. He thinks that this kid could do some big things in the future like all those other shounen MCs as he begins to walk away passing through the other students going to Negi and Asuna's direction creating an uproar. He decides to ignore it, he had enough troubles for his first day teaching. On second thought, he hasn't been teaching. He was just standing there watching over them. He just doesn't have the knowledge of teaching and is bad at pronunciation. Just as he was thinking about that he ran to Takamichi. "Ah, Gintoki, the headmaster wants to see you now." He said to him. "Eh, that old man huh…alright I'll be there." Gintoki said with a wave passing Takamichi. He begins to look back at the silver haired man with a relaxed look. 'It seems that your first day of being an assistant teacher went well for you…Gintoki' he thought.

Gintoki arrives at the headmaster's office entrance. "It seems that the old man found somewhere I could sleep at or maybe it's my raise. No wait it's my first day so I wouldn't be having a raise now." Gintoki said to himself as he begins to open the door. "Like I said, why should I let that incompetent living with us?" someone said in the doorway. Upon opening, he sees the old man as usual on the front desk along with two people. One is a little girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes. Next to her was a long green haired girl that looks like she has long antennas attached to the side of her head. "Oh Gintoki-san, you came at just the right time." The old man said.

 ** _Ugh...finally the chapter is over. I don't know how many days has this been making this kind of crossover but it's done alright._**

 ** _"Hey hey, just because you just finished three chapters, doesn't mean you could end this fanfic. It's your responsibility, your work, get to it!"_**

 ** _Oh...guess I expect that you would come here Gintoki._**

 ** _Gintoki: Damn right I would, you put me as the main character so you better give me some spotlight instead of some ten year old boy._**

 ** _Alright alright I get it, don't worry I'm thinking of many things on your journey with them. But it's gonna take some time now._**

 ** _Gintoki: Don't keep the audience waiting for more updates than usual just like my studio does. We're always on the edge here now._**

 ** _I got it, I got it. But even so, you should expect some girls falling for you so prepare yourself alright?_**

 ** _Gintoki: Eh?_**

 ** _Hey I put you here because I want to make a story out of it and this is also considered as a harem manga so you best be prepared alright._**

 ** _Gintoki: Um...wait a-_**

 ** _No excuses! I'll improve your skills and your development so you could thank me later! But anyways, this is the end of the chapter so so long._**

 ** _Gintoki: EEHHHHH!? YOU'RE ENDING LIKE THIS!?_**


	3. Chapter 3

"In the next morning, Gintoki awoke by the sun shining at his face. He woke up from the ray of the sun stinging at his face woke up in morning. "Ugh, It stings! Why does the sun have to be placed on a perfect position in my eyes anyway? It should've shined somewhere else like my arms, my legs, or my golden balls." the silver haired complained but gets up to his bed regardlessly. Ever since last night it has been a ruckus but he didn't witness anything what happened between Asuna and Negi. " Ah well, it doesn't matter to me anyway guess I should go to my work." Gintoki said picking his nose in with his right pinky. He goes downstairs and sees Evangeline and Chachamaru pouring tea for her. "Hoh, you're up already incompetent ?" she said first thing in the morning sipping the tea Chachamaru poured for her. "What choice did I have, I would've kept on sleeping if the sun hadn't land a direct hit on both of my eyes and I was forced to get up." Gintoki replied. "You could just change your sleeping positions." she replied. "Don't wanna, It's a pain when you have to leave the way you're sleeping right now is comfortable for you." he complained as she heaved a sigh. "Good morning, Gintoki-sensei." Chachamaru greets him with a bow. "Yeah, good morning Chacha." Gintoki said with a yawn as he starts to open the door. "Well, I'll be off to work so you better come to school alright?" Gintoki. "Hmph, why should I listen to someone of an incompetent like you." Evangeline said in a huff. "Well it's fine if you want to stay here, but at least come once in awhile alright." Gintoki said as he puts his boots on and exits through the door. "Have a nice day, Gintoki-sensei." Chachamaru said bowing to him. "Yeah, likewise." he said as he closes the door behind him leaving her and Evangeline. "...what a weirdo…" was the only thing that the blonde girl said after the samurai left.

* * *

Gintoki arrives at the school and enters the teachers' office….or the teachers' conference meetings…..uh…..well it's something of a place where all the teachers gather around but I don't know the name of it. But anyway, Gintoki enters to the office. "Yo, good mornin." Gintoki greeted as he sees a familiar child sitting on the chair. He slumps his shoulders down and heaves a sigh. It seems to Gintoki that he had some problems well not like he could blame him anyway since the incident last night so it wouldn't be a surprise if he's depressed over it.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, stayed up all night getting yourself on?" Gintoki said subtly.

"Eh? Getting myself on?" Negi asked dumbfoundedly.

"N-no, nevermind. Forget what I just said. But seriously what's with you?" Gintoki quickly denied

"Well Sakata-san, basically…." as Negi begins to explain everything what happened.

Gintoki thinks it over and he begins to review everything he said. "So basically, you 'purposely' enlarged that monkey's chest, you were trying to help her the next morning but she got angry when you asked how much she weighs, and then you try to enter a bath to wash her back?" Gintoki said as he begins to heave a sigh.

"Listen kid, there's a process where a man gets to a certain age in order to do things like that but now you just jumped too far away from your age. What the hell is wrong with you?" he said to the red-haired kid.

"Y-you're wrong! I was just trying to help her because she was working so hard!" Negi yelled frantically waving his arms.

"Even so, you entered a bath with a naked girl washing herself. It's obviously she would get mad over that because you just entered her own personal privacy without permission. Do you understand, kid?" Gintoki scolded him. "Uuuhh…." was the only thing Negi could say.

"But, that doesn't mean you have to stop helping….you mentioned that she was doing her work because the old man is taking care of her right and she doesn't want to be a burden huh? Well, some person wants to help someone who is taking care of you. But you want to do something for them because you never want to become a burden for them so that they should care for themselves. You could care for someone who is important to you in order to repay them. So….it's alright to keep on helping someone who's caring for you alright?" Gintoki said as Negi looked at him speechless.

"Y-yes! Thank you Sakata-san! I'll do my best to help Asuna-san!" Negi said as he abruptly stood up brimming with confidence leaving Gintoki spread a small smile upon his face.

"That's the spirit Negi-sensei!" a voice said which lead to Shizuna.

"Ah! Shizuna-sensei!? What is it?" Negi said surprisingly. "I wanted to talk to you about the after class for the students." she said handing out the list to Negi as he looked into it he made a small laugh.

"I see. Asuna-san is poor at english" he commented. As Gintoki looks into the list along with Negi as he sees 5 girls listed for after school lessons including Asuna which is no surprise to the silver hair. "Eh….that violent monkey happens in one of those huh.." Gintoki said.

"Well it is the 3rd semester after all, so if those who get low marks may have trouble through their exam." Shizuna told them. "I understand! I will teach the after-class lesson! Sakata-san can you please help me on this?" Negi said to Gintoki leaving him to heave a sigh. "Well whatever, let's just get this over with."

"And so…..the 2-A's Baka Rangers have assembled!" all of the girls announced except Asuna yelling. "WHO'S A BAKA RANGER!?" she shouted angrily.

"What, you formed yourself a new generation of Super Sentai? What are you, Bakaiger?" Gintoki said passively.

"Ohh, now that's a nice name for us-aru. Alright, the Bakaigers have now assembled!" Ku Fei declared leading the others follow with "OOHH!" with their arms raised up.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO CALL US THE BAKAIGER!" Asuna shouted. "Well I can't study! So what! Our school is an escalator school anyway so it's not like I can't go to high school." Asuna said. "But Asuna-san, Takamichi would be sad at how bad your english grades are." Negi said making her get a troubled look.

"Uhh...Alright…..I just need to take classes right?" she reluctantly agrees.

"Eh? I didn't think you'd be the person of mischief." Gintoki commented to Negi. "Eh...I thought it'd be the only way to convince her…." Negi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Now first we'll be having a little test composed of ten marks. You can't leave until you at least make a six or above. Ok? Please begin." Negi announced

"Well whatever let's see how this goes….." Gintoki said as Negi begins his after class lessons.

"Once it was done, all of the Bakaigers failed the first trial except Yue since she passed with a nine Negi praised her that she could do it despite saying that she hates studying. Yue left alongside with Nodoka and Haruna. Nagase and Ku Fei passed for the second try and Makie barely made it. As for Asuna, she scored two points for her first try and now she's scored a one point on her second try. Negi assured her not to worry and he'll help her the best he could. Gintoki leaning on the wall spectating the view. Later on after several tests Asuna had taken, the results were not to the expectation sooner or later since she could barely make a five point out of her test score as Negi and Gintoki looked into it.

"...I give up! I'm just an idiot anyway…" Asuna said embarrassingly.

"Yes, it seems like it. Also, how can you not get a passing grade after several tests. Did a mad scientist accidentally put a disposable brain in your head and made you more dumber than ever, that's amazing." Gintoki commented.

"YEAH THANKS FOR PUTTING SALT ON MY WOUNDS!" Asuna retorted angrily. 'That's quite cruel for you to say that Sakata-san' Negi thought.

"A-anyway, don't give up Asuna-san!" Negi said. "Hey! How's it going in there, Negi-kun, Gintoki-kun." a voice said coming from the window which reveals to be Takahashi.

"Ah well, more or less I'd say." Gintoki replied. "Hmm, I see…I can see that Asuna-kun's here as usual. Don't give them too much trouble ok?" Takahata said which led to Asuna stammering trying to make excuses.

'She's lovestruck alright' Gintoki commented in his mind.

"Well then, you three do your best now." Takahata bids his farewell at them. Once he left, Asuna was trembling for a moment as Negi begins to assure her she runs out screaming in embarrassment. "Asuna-san wait!" Negi called out to her.

"Wah! She's fast!" Negi said.

"I know right, she has monstorous strength I'll tell you that." Gintoki commented. As Negi begins to fly after Asuna with his staff. "Hey, hey, hey, just what do you think you're doing? Aren't you gonna cause a scene when someone witnesses you and knows you got weird magic powers?" Gintoki warned Negi except that he's already going at it and didn't hear it. "Hey! Listen to what I'm saying, damn it." Gintoki shouted as he raced towards the two.

"As the chase began, Gintoki rushed through the shoe lockers, dashed across the outside of the school, jumped over to the balcony and continued rushing through the academy. 'Damn them, just what are those kids doing? I could understand why the gorilla girl ran but Negi doesn't need to chase after with a floating staff in public. What's with him, damn it!' as he thought in the middle of the chase, Gintoki caught a glimpse of a man riding a scooter for a delivery. He begins to clothesline across his neck to get off the scooter.

"Sorry, but I'll be borrowing this for a while." Gintoki said as he took the scooter, revved the engine up, turned it and raced towards the pair leaving the angry man screaming.

"HEY! WAIT DAMN IT!" but the scream faded as the distance becomes farther away from Gintoki. After he caught up with them he stopped and gets off where they ended up at the beach exhausted out of breath.

"You're...pretty stubborn aren't you?..Just stop these weird plans to make me feel better alright?" Asuna said to Negi.

"But….I'm your teacher….and helping those in trouble is a job as a Magister Magi…" the boy said leaving the girl with a 'Hmmph'. "Still I think it's weird! Why do you try so hard, anyway? Why do you put so much effort into it? You're just a kid, you know." Asuna said to the kid.

"...That's because….there was someone I actually admire very much…." this makes Gintoki to stop and step away from the distance and intends to listen what Negi has to say. "Everyone says that he's dead but….I believe that he isn't….A man who mastered a thousand spells with ease….the most powerful of all the mages….The Thousand Master...When he traveled the world, he helped countless of misfortunate people…..That's why I want to become a great mage just like him. If I do, then perhaps one day, somewhere, in this great big world, I could meet him again." Negi said leaving Asuna speechless in a brief moment.

"AH, GEEZ! I GET IT! I GET IT! ALL I NEED TO DO IS STUDY RIGHT!?" Asuna screamed waving her papers. "You wanna be a Magis or whatever right…. So right now, you've gotta do your job as a teacher right...I'll cooperate with you" she said grudgingly making the boy lit up.

"Thank you! Asuna-san!" Negi screamed happily. "Hey! Don't hug me, you idiot!" Asuna screamed making the silver haired samurai to leave the scene of them fretting each other. 'Become a great mage just to meet someone else, huh.' Gintoki thought.

'That's quite a big dream for almost every shounen anime or manga. Also, a Thousand Master? Mastered a thousand spells with ease? What the hell? If you ask me, I think the people who gave a name like that is a bit overrated if you ask me. Oh well...' Gintoki thought as he looked back at them. 'I guess this isn't so bad after all.' since he also admire someone as he goes back down to his memory when he first met his mentor and the times with him along with the others. 'No, there's no use on recalling the past now…...' Gintoki looked up at the orange colored sky with a small smile on his face.

"Ah, come to think of it, I actually borrowed someone's scooter.' he looked around and saw the scooter parked. 'Well whatever, he'll find it on his own for now' he said in his mind walking away scratching the back of his head.

* * *

It was that time of the day that the Mahora Girls' School students were having a break time together eating and playing sports to enjoy their own time. The Class 2-A were now playing volleyball by Akashi Yuuna, Izumi Ako, Sasaki Makie, and Okochi Akira.

"It's been five days now since Negi-kun and Gintoki-sensei arrived. What does everyone think of them so far?" asked Makie as she passed the ball.

"Hmm...he's not bad, being cute and all….as for the assistant teacher….ummm…" Akira said in deep thought while passing the ball.

"Uh...well….he doesn't do much work for some time….but, he's doesn't seem like a bad person after all since he's watching over Negi giving his best with the whole teaching, isn't he?.." Yuuna said.

"Sometimes he would fell asleep during the class…." Akira said.

"Y-you do have a point…" Yuuna said in a sweatdrop.  
"But still...next year would be exam year, isn't it? Is it ok to rely on a child teacher?" Ako said worriedly.

"So what? This place is an escalator school until university." Yuuna said.

"But in the end Negi-kun is only ten years old. There's some stuff you can't just talk to him." Makie giggled.

"But as for Gintoki-sensei, we don't seem to have the trouble talking to him. We hear his complaints that he was being accused for stealing the man's scooter since he just 'borrowed' it. He told us that he created a diversion on the man saying that there's a man juggling chainsaws and was running away since he doesn't want to get involved by the police. Hehe….it was funny listening to his story." Yuuna said.

"That's right, talking to him was fun. He looks somewhat handsome" Akira said with a smile.

"Hoohh, so that's the type of guy you're into, huh?" Yuuna snickered.

"N-no that's not.." Akira stuttered in embarrassment.

""But as for Negi-kun, we should be listening to 'his' problems."

"Hahaha! You mean his 'experienced older sisters'?" Makie said barely catching the ball.

"Sheesh...throw that thing properly will you?"

"You guys as 'experienced older sisters'? Don't make us laugh!" a voice said which made Makie and the others realized where the voice was coming from and shocked.

"Y-you guys are…."

* * *

"In the teacher's office there were a bunch of teachers with a couple of chatters as Gintoki sits on the chair leaning back eating Pocky sticks where he got from the store. He was sitting next to the red-haired kid when someone called out to them which is Shizuna.

"Negi-sensei! Sakata-sensei!"

"Ah! Yes!"

"Huh?" Gintoki said nibbling the Pocky stick with one-closed eye.

"How's your teacher's training coming along? Have you got the feeling of teaching yet?" she asked.

"N-no...not yet." Negi answered.

"Well, it's not bad, the payment is good so I'll consider to keep on working." Gintoki answered passively.

'C-consider' were you planning on leaving me if they didn't pay enough for you?" Negi said nervously. "But, I'm younger than everyone else in my class, so I tend to get treated as a kid….no one ever comes to see me for advice or anything...well, except Sakata-san." "Hey hey, don't blame me. It's not like getting an advice from a kid is a common thing around this school. Also, I'm not the kind of person who's good at giving advice anyway." Gintoki protest.

"I-I wasn't blaming on you, Sakata-san." Negi said.

"Hehe...Well that can't be helped, can it?" Shizuna said as the door opened abruptly from the two girls screaming in distress.

"NEGI-SENSEI! GINTOKI-SENSEI!" They screamed rushing in.

"Yes?"

"Huh?"

"Th..There's a fight in the school grounds!" Ako screamed which has a band-aid on her upper right eyebrow.

"Take a look at this wound! Please help us Negi-sensei! Gintoki-sensei!" Makie screamed with an X-mark bruise (or cut whatever you want to call it) on her upper left eyebrow.

"Eh!? Who would do a terrible thing like that!?" Negi said.

"Supposedly, someone who are older than them." Gintoki answered while picking his ear with a pinky and flicking it out. All the others looked at him speechless. "What?"

* * *

Once they arrived to the school grounds, Gintoki and Negi caught a scene of commotion of a group of girls wearing different uniforms than the Class 2-A. One of them was dragging Yuuna out. Negi began to call out to them "Hey! You people, stop right there!" he screamed running towards them.

"Who is it that has been picking on the students from my class!? P..picking on others isn't nice! I'm the teacher and I'm going to get mad!" Negi yelled waving his arms frantically.

"That's the best you can do as a teacher? It doesn't sound mature, though." Gintoki said to Negi.

"I..I had to try something…" he responded as the girls from the other class catches attention of the red-headed child gathering him around causing the samurai to back away from him.

"Eh? What? Sakata-san why are you backing away…..Eh? W….What's with all the people.." as Negi was about to finish his question they crowded on him.

"KYAAA! HE'S SO CUTE! 3" one screamed.

"A TEN YEAR OLD TEACHER!"

"YOU'RE KIDDING!" other screamed as they fought over trying to get the boy for themselves. 'Just what are these kids are doing, jeez?' Gintoki thought watching Negi being devoured.

"SAKATA-SAN! SAVE ME!" Negi screamed as other girls turned their attention to the silver haired man. 'You idiot! Why do you have to call out to me?' he thought.

"Hey hey! Isn't that the other teacher we heard about!?" one called as Gintoki backed away causing him to bump into another girl.

"Heeehhh...this is what a mature man feels like.." the girl said touching his well toned body.

"Hey! You! Where do you think you're touching!?" he backed away as his arm was caught by another girl.

"He's kinda good looking."

"I wanna hold him!" the other group of girls began to crowd onto Gintoki as he begins to push them away.

"Let go! I hate clingy girls!" he yelled pushing them away until a ball was thrown and hit one of the girls causing everyone to stop and looked back to know who threw the ball.

"W-What the hell!? Hey!" one screamed when they looked at the direction, it was Asuna and Ayaka standing there.

"Asuna-san and Class rep!?"

"This place had always been used as Class 2-A...Might we ask you 'old' ladies to vacate the premises?" Ayaka asked to the girls.

"W...What did you just call us!?"

Before Ayaka could answer, she was cut off by Asuna pushing her away. "Just shut up for a sec will you? Anyway, You guys better get out of here! Just because you're seniors doesn't mean you could push others around."

"..Hmph, you talk big but you're just a kid."

"I know those two….Kagurazaka Asuna and Yukihiro Ayaka...They're middle schoolers but they're quite renowned." the girl said in the other class with long dark hair. **(A/N: I don't know what the actual color of her hair is because I didn't watch the anime of it nor do I intend on watching it. Also, did we get her name on this? So far, I didn't realize it… meh, it doesn't matter to me anyway.)**

"You'd better do as your senpai says….Kagurazaka Asuna! Kids like you should go play in the little corner of their own." this made Asuna tick a little. "And what's more….isn't it a little unfair that your class has a cute little kid and a hot teacher. Why don't you give them to us?" this also made Ayaka to tick off….well her concern for Negi that is.

"WHO'D SHARE WITH A BUNCH OF GRANNIES LIKE YOU!?" Ayaka screamed at them.

"WHAT WAS THAT!? YOU WANT A PIECE OF THIS!? DAMN BRAT!"

"GETTIN ALL PUFFED UP 'CAUSE YOU'RE SENIORS...NOT TOO BRIGHT ARE YOU!?" one screamed as the girls are about to fight each other which makes Gintoki let out an irritated sigh as Negi tries to stop this uproar, Gintoki decides to step in.

"QUIT SCREWING AROUND! YOU DAMN BRATS!" he yelled causing everyone to stop. "You're acting like spoiled brats fighting over something like preschoolers fight over who gets to go on a seesaw first! Listen you! You call yourselves seniors, right!? Then act more mature, damn it! Just because you're high schoolers, doesn't mean you could act like you own anything! There's no reason for you to get so cocky over someone younger than you!" He yelled the girls in other class which they stood in silence.

"Y..yes sir." she said and Gintoki begins to look at his students.

"And you! You shouldn't get mad over something of what they said to you! You're middle schoolers, right!? Well, some of you don't look like one. But that doesn't matter! This isn't elementary school! Damn it! You're all grown up so you shouldn't get mad over little things! All of you should act like your own age instead of bickering on each other! Geez!" Gintoki said to Class 2-A as he turned and leave the premises and the girls from the other class begins to leave. This made Negi and Class 2-A to look at him speechless. As he continues to walk away he caught a glimpse of someone which Takamichi.

"Well, it seems like you've handled the situation, Gintoki. I guess there's no need for me to help you guys." he said giving Gintoki a sigh.

"Give me a break already, geez. If you come in, it would save me all the trouble yelling at them."

"But it seems like you're getting the hang of it being as the teacher. Right, Gintoki?" he said with a smile. The silver haired samurai passed through Takamichi.

"Don't be ridiculous, damn it." he said walking to the school scratching the back of his head.

* * *

Gintoki was sitting on a chair in the teacher's lounge sleeping with a Jump on his face where he got somewhere.

"Umm...Sakata-san? Are you awake?" a voice said poking him as he begins to lift up the Jump out of his face and opens one eye which happens to be Shizuna. "Oh, you. Is there something wrong?" Gintoki asked to her. "Well Negi happens to be volunteering of filling in the P.E. teacher for Class 2-D. Could you go check up on him if things are okay?" she asked to him.

"Huh? What am I? His babysitter?" Gintoki protested.

"Well, you're his assistant teacher and your job emis/em to watch over him." she said causing him to sigh and reluctantly gets up his chair. "Alright, alright….So, where is he at?"

"He's supposed to be instructing the class somewhere but I heard that he's on the roof since that's where Class 2-A should be at." Shizuna answered.

"I see…. Then, I'll guess I'll be on my way then. Thank you, sensei." Gintoki said as left through the door.

As Gintoki begins to walk up the stairs to the roof, he thinks of the current situation. 'Good grief, why did this kid decides to fill in the role of a P.E. teacher, anyway? Someone else could've just taken the place but he decides to fill in. What's gotten into that kid, geez." he thought as he opens the door to see Class 2-A students and those other girls back then which happens to be the Class 2-D. It seems that they are still fighting over the place instead it was on the roof. He can also see Negi being held by the girl in Class 2-D. 'What is that kid doing being in the submissive? And he calls himself a teacher?' he begins to walk towards them as the wind caught up in Negi's nose and sneezed causing a big wind around him causing the girls' from Class 2-D skirts to fly up. 'I wonder if he would do this more often.' Gintoki thinking over it.

"Asuna-san! No matter what your dispute is, violence is wrong!" Negi declared. 'Huh?...looks like he pulled it off after all.' Gintoki thought when Negi noticed him.

"Ah! Sakata-san! You're here!" Negi said waving his arms.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here all right. So, what do you plan on doing now that both classes are here?" Gintoki asked picking his ear.

"Ah right! Everyone! Why don't we have a sporting contest between two classes to resolve this dispute? This way we could get some exercise for the both of us so there's no need to fight." Negi announced to everyone which the 2-D agreed.

"This sounds interesting! If we seniors lose, we'll have no quarrel with you….and we'll never bother you at lunchtime either, how does that sound?" the girl said to Class 2-As.

"E-even if you say that, our ages and bodies are totally different." Ako protested.

"Hmm..you do have a point. You couldn't beat us in volleyball after all. Alright! We'll take a handicap. Let's play dodgeball instead! So there's eleven of us….then we'll take on all twenty-two of you!"

"ALL RIGHT! YOU'RE ON!"

"Just one condition…" the girl said as they grabbed Negi. "If we win, we'll be taking Negi-sensei as 'our' teacher that also goes for the assistant teacher. How about it?"

"EHH!? THEY'RE GOING TO TAKE NEGI-KUN AND GINTOKI-SENSEI!?" Class 2-A exclaimed.

"What? Am I some kind of prize for the winner? I don't like to be treated like that, hey!" Gintoki said.

"The school roof were now shot up by a bazooka that is coming from Chachamaru. "Yay, fight." Gintoki cheered lazily sitting on the floor next to her and Evangeline along with the three cheerleaders, Mana, Setsuna, Keade, and Zazie sitting as spectators./p

"Is cheering even necessary for this?" Gintoki asked to the cheerleaders.

"It's good for a morale boost, sensei!" one said who happens to be Shiina Sakurako.

"I see….well whatever." Gintoki said dismissively scratching his head.

"Aren't you going to join them, incompetent?" Evangeline asked.

"Give me a break, geez. Also, how long are you going to call me an incompetent, Ravenclaw?" Gintoki asked to the blonde vampire.

"However I wish to. Also, what you said wasn't even close to my name. It's not Ravenclaw, it's Evangeline, you bastard." Evangeline said with a tick mark.

"Calm down, brat. It's not like I stole the name from another source. It's completely fine since this story is magic related, anyway?"

"No, that's not the point here. Also what? What are you talking about? I don't understand what you're saying!"

"Anyway to answer your question, I don't want to join them because it's a pain. I don't feel like playing ball with a bunch of kids."

"Hmm...well, it doesn't matter whether you play or not." Evangeline said while sipping her tea from Chachamaru.

"Here is your tea, Gintoki-sensei." Chachamaru passed the cup to Gintoki beside him giving him a questioning look.

"Huh? What's this? Aren't you not supposed to give me any service."  
"It would be pointless for you to be the only one not drinking. Please enjoy." Chachamaru asked to Gintoki as he looked to Evangeline.

"I don't mind. Just this once." she said as Gintoki accepts the hospitality as picks up the mug and drinks. "Hmm...this isn't so bad."

"I'm grateful that it suits to your taste, Gintoki-sensei." Chachamaru said as he looked at the other spectators. "So, what makes you sit over there, girls?" he asked.

"It is pointless. Also, I wish to ask you something. Why is it that you carry a wooden sword on you?" a girl with a side ponytail who happens to be Sakurazaki Setsuna.

"Ah, this? Ah well….it's that, that. I guess you could call it an image. Yes, that's right! Character image!"

"I-I don't understand…." she said in a sweatdrop.

"Also, I should ask you the same thing. Why is it that you have a sword beside you?" he asked to Setsuna which is shocked that the silver hair could tell on what she's holding a sword even though it's covered.

"I-I'm in Kendo Club, it's obvious." she answered stutteringly.

"...Kendo, huh? Well, whatever." Gintoki returns to drinking tea when he catches sight of Negi getting hit by the ball behind him as Asuna catches the ball in the air and threw at one of the girls making a contact. 'What is that kid doing, geez? Why did he decide to be a special participant anyway? Also, they may have more people than the other but they're at a big disadvantage. They're going to be a big target for them. Are they going to be okay?' he thought sipping his tea and watches the match.

As the game continues. Class 2-A got one of them but the Class 2-D known as the Saint Ursula Girls' High School eliminated seven of them so far. This process made Asuna realized something sooner. "Wait just a minute! Having more people in our team would give us a disadvantage in dodgeball! The more people we have, the easier for them to hit us!" she said.

"It took a long time to realize it, huh." Gintoki said.

"So you finally realized it, huh? If you brats cluster up like monkeys, it's naturally for you not to dodge." the girl said as the Class 2-A starts to spread out, the girl threw the ball at Fumika at the back of her head.

"A-aiming for the back of the head!? That's terrible!" Negi said.

"Hey, hey! She must been hit pretty hard. Is she gonna be okay?" Gintoki said to himself. Now the girl is aiming for Nodoka. As the ball was thrown to her, she suddenly got pulled back and the ball was caught from Asuna.

"A..Asuna-san! Thank you!"

"Are you alright Honya-chan!? Don't turn your back on them or else you'll get hit!" Asuna said. Their side praised her skills of her idiotic strength as she hurled the ball to the opposite side, one of the opponent caught the ball surprising the Class 2-A.

"EH!? Asuna-san threw it in full "baka power" and she just blocked it with one hand!?" they all exclaimed.

"SHUT THE HELL UP ABOUT "BAKA POWER"! DAMMIT!" she screamed angrily./p  
"Hmph...you think you could win against us? You little group of monkeys don't even stand a chance against us! Behold!" they said as they threw out their clothes wearing a uniform which seems it is used for competition.

"KANTOU'S REGIONAL TOURNAMENT CHAMPIONSHIP TEAM! MAHORA ACADEMY'S DODGEBALL KUROYURI!"

"K-Kantou championship!?" Gintoki said in a tense mood and then it went back to it's lazy mood. "So you're saying that you've dedicated your high school life in the club to become some dodgeball champions? What is that? That's so lame of you guys. Maybe you should go catch and battle some creatures from little balls instead." Gintoki commented blankly to them along with the others who were gossiping.

"S..SHUT UP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT FROM YOU! ALSO, I DON'T GET WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" the girl exclaimed as they start a form a "triangle attack" as they called the girl with long hair Eiko. **(Okay, I guess I'll be using that name for now, since this is the only appearance they could get in this chapter.)**

( **Hey, hey can't you use those names beforehand? The readers are gonna get confused which girl you're referring to!)**

 **(I prefer to let them introduce or reveal their names at the present time. It's not like you could remember someone's name properly. Anyways back to the story….)**

As the high school girls form their positions, Ayaka decides to take the lead of defense. But she got hit in the end. (Pretty anticlimactic if you ask me. She may be experienced in elegancy, but she is not an experienced professional in sports.) The high school girls used the same tactics again taking down more of the middle schoolers as the remaining team is down to 11 to 10 of them. As Eiko calls in their special attack the ball passes up to the sky as she jumps in the air with the sun shining on Asuna making her blinded. She hit the ball downward hitting her back as the ball bounces up she hits her the second time.

"Ah..She hit her twice!?" Negi said.

"That's not fair! Cheater!" Ako said to them.

"Shut up! Victory is victory no matter how it's played! That's the policy of the Kuroyuri!" this made Gintoki a stern look as he frowned on them. Negi checked on her to see if she is okay. She assured him that it was just a graze on her forearm. Gintoki felt a strong wind coming as he noticed that Negi was about to cast a spell on them. "Hey, hey! What is he doing!? I know that it was unfair! But aren't getting ahead of yourself, hey!?" Gintoki said as he was stopped by Asuna hitting his head.

"Don't get any stupid ideas! You're just as bad as they are if you use violence! Aren't you the one who suggested a sporting contest in the first place!? There's no glory in winning a match unfairly! If you're a real man! You'll win fair and square!" this made Negi speechless as she left the team causing everyone to self-doubt themselves now that their ace is out as Negi calls out to them.

"Don't give up! Everyone! Didn't you just heard what Asuna said!? If you just turn around and run, you'd get yourself hit! If you'd face the other way and the ball, you might be able to catch it! L..Let's do our best!" as Negi said those words, the girls got rid of their self-doubts and their morale has been boosted as the cheerleaders continued on cheering them and Gintoki along with the other spectators spread a small smile on their faces. "It seems he worked out well. Also, isn't what that monkey said before was out of line? It's so weird. Isn't that usually said by men only?" Gintoki said as the team were now prepared.

"Hehe it was pointless for you middle schoolers to go up against us high schoolers in the first place…" Eiku as the voice called up abruptly.

"FIVE SECOND RULE!" this caused the high schoolers to be confused of the current situation.

"Th..the rulebook says that you can't hold the ball without throwing it more than five seconds!" Nodoka explained.

"Wh...what the hell are you talking about!? You don't even 'have' a rulebook!

"Yeah! How an amateur like you would know!?" they screamed

"I always carry a compilation book with me." Nodoka answered holding the book to which happens to be surprisingly convenient for them.

"Also, aren't you dodgeball champions? You should at least know the rules whenever you play the game. Aren't you the amateurs for not knowing the rules even though you're champions?" Gintoki said to the high school girls that made them jerk a little. The ball passed back to Akira as she throws and lands a hit on one of them. Ako kicks the ball and hits another one, Yuuna throwing the ball in a dunk style, and Makie wraps the ball with her ribbon hitting three of them. The middle schoolers uses their talents to take advantage of the situation. **(Don't if that's allowed but okay)** As the game ended the numbers were 10 out of 3, the middle schoolers won as they cheered on their victory. Gintoki gives a light clap on them until he hears a sudden shout.

"WE STILL GOT OVERTIME!" Gintoki looked over as Eiku threw the ball that was aiming at Asuna.  
"ASUNA-SAN! LOOK OUT!" Negi warned as the ball was coming straight at Asuna as he was about to help her someone dashed through him as he caught the ball on his left hand covering Asuna which lead to Gintoki.

"S-Sakata-san!?" Negi said shockingly. **(cue the ost 31-Banji Ya Gin Chan to wa Ore Tachi no Koto da! don't know the translation of it but I just looked it up in google and was in romanaj.)**

"Throwing behind someone after you just lost the game doesn't mean you could win!" Gintoki said as he gives them an angry look on his face causing them to shudder.

"When you lose a challenge, you lose. When you won, you won. It decides to fight each other in their own strength and weakness. But….hitting someone behind the back…." Gintoki starts as he raised the ball and prepares to throw. "...IS A CHEAP MOVE FOR A COWARD! YOU DAMN BRATS!" he finished his lines as he hurled the ball with all his strength as the girl catches it and was forced to push back from the impact she couldn't handle giving them a surprised look on their faces. They returned back to school and girls continued cheering on for their victory.

"That was awesome! Gintoki-sensei! How did you do that!?" they all jumbled on Gintoki as Asuna approaches him.

"Hey! You! Why did you do that?! I could've handled on my own!"

"Shut up! I just did it because I wanted to, alright!? It didn't seem like you could handle it on your own. Besides, I'd rather not see a woman getting hit anyway!" Gintoki said making Asuna stay silent for a moment.

"W..Well you did save me anyway...So, I guess I should thank you for that…." Asuna said giving Gintoki a blank look at her and turns. The girls celebrated on hoisting Negi up for giving them the confidence to win as Gintoki walks away from the crowd returning in the school and noticed Shizuna and Takamichi standing on the doorway.

"It seems that Negi seems to be doing quite well." Shizuna said.

"I guess you could say that…..he's a good kid after all.." Gintoki said walking passby them.  
"But it seems you've been doing quite well on yourself, Gintoki. That boy has a long way to go so keep watch on him, okay?" Takamichi said as Gintoki said nothing as he held up his hand that he got the message and walks down the stairs.

 **(Aaaannnnd done! Whew, all that writing took some time for me. Still, it's a long ass line If I would say. Maybe i put on too much spacing to be honest but whatever. Anyways, if you guys like the story then I'll continue on. I'm excited to write the Kyoto Arc but that's gonna take a while.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Another school day begins as Gintoki was running to school alongside with Negi, Konoka, and Asuna with all the other students in the Academy to their schools. "Ugh, this is a pain. First off, I had to walk all the way out of the cottage then running to here in the school. What is up with this school? All the kids running through like it's a rush hour or getting a limited edition game console. A real pain in the neck!" Gintoki complained.

"But it doesn't take long once you get used to it Gintoki-sensei." Konoka said.

"I'm sorry that you had a rough time, Sakata-san" Negi said to the silver haired teacher.

"How about you three should have less talk and more running!" Asuna shouted at them as Gintoki responded with a sigh. He is tired of running from the cottage to school. He had to leave early since he is assigned as teacher. He's not really the morning person since Chachamaru woke him up with a water hose and he had to get a food for himself since it was the rules. He happened to get a red bean bun from the convenience store, but sooner or later he would need to cook some nutritional foods. He thought if he had his scooter, it would be much easier. He might need to find someone and ask if he/she could build it for him.

As class begin, Negi was teaching the class and asked for volunteers of who would do the translation. He asked Makie to do it since he said that she enthusiastically said hi to him. Gintoki watches over this scene eating the red bean bun.

"Well, the kid is going well with the others. So I think he'll manage it being as a ten year old kid. So I suppose he did his job." Gintoki reported to Konoemon nodding.

"Hohoho is that so? Well, I guess he did his and so did yours so I should think about getting you two as official teacher on April onward.." Konoemon said grooming his beard.

"April? Isn't that too soon?"

"I'm sure that you and Negi have done your job as teachers. However, there is one more condition for him. We're going to give him one task fit for a mage in training." Konoemon said.

"Huh? One condition? What for?" Gintoki asked in a blank expression questionably.

"Here, take this letter and give this to Negi. It's to prove if he is willing to teach his students for the better. That would also includes you, Gintoki." the headmaster said giving Gintoki a sigh.

"Fine, I'll give it to him." Gintoki said as he left the headmaster's room. As Gintoki walked through the hall, he saw Negi walking along with Sakurako and Yuuna. "Heeyy! Negi!" Gintoki called out to him giving the three the attention.

"Ah! Sakata-san!"

"Yo Gin-sensei!" Yuuna said.

"Good morning Gin-san!" Sakurako waved.

"Yo, you two." Gintoki waved at them as he gave the letter to Negi.

"Here. The headmaster told me to give it to you. Saying that it's your final task or something." Gintoki said to him.

"Ehh!? My final task!?" Negi exclaimed as he was in deep thought as he is about to open the letter as Negi reads it along with Gintoki looking into it. It said that if the Class 2-A is not considered as the worst class on the next term exam then he will recognize him as teacher. There was a long silence and Negi felt relieved.

"W..well! It turned out to be a pretty easy task after all!" Negi said.

"Is that so?" he said blankly to him. "Well, do your best. I got your back."

"Yes! Thank you, Sakata-san." Gintoki wonders if he would still call his name like that once he becomes official teacher.

"Ahem...All right!? Everyone, I would like everyone's attention!" Negi announced to the students as class begins. He announced everyone that they would would be having a big cram session in homeroom for the upcoming end term exam.

"Um….and something really bad would happen if we are the worst class in next year…"

'To you that is.' Gintoki said in his thought.

"Everyone! let's give it our best!" Negi said as Sakurako brought up a suggestion for everyone.

"Let's do an english study of Yakyuken!" which Ayaka shock of such a suggestion.

'"Baseball sword"? I've never heard of that phrase….' Gintoki said confusingly as he closed his eyes was in deep thought. '..what use do they have by studying through baseball…...huh? "Yakyu"? Where have I heard that term. I think I've heard about it before….I think I remembered going to a club once...huh? I can't be….could it? No, it couldn't be! Their kids! Why would they think of such things like that? C-come to think of it….could they?...No! No! No! No! No! No! There's no doubt about it! There's no way they would! Uh….now that you mention it….I couldn't think if most of them would have such shame…..' he kept thinking as he was stopped when something landed on his head.

"Huh? What's this?" he said questionly as he picked it off of his face which happens to be a piece of lingerie. "Eh? EHHHHH!? W-W-WHAT'S THIS!? could it be…" he looked to the crowd as the Baka Rangers were barely wearing any clothes. "IT WAS STRIP POKER, AFTER ALL! HEY!" Gintoki screamed as the Baka Rangers strikes their respective poses. As the samurai Negi going a pale of anxiousness as the situation goes on. He saw him thinking for a moment as he got an idea.

"Ah! I remember now! A forbidden magic that makes people super smart for three days….if I use that. Well the side effect is that everyone goes "PA!" In about a month but there's no helping it." Negi was about to chant his spell as Gintoki and Asuna hit him at the same time.

"STOP! DAMMIT!"

"EVERYONE GOES "PA"!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? DO YOU WANT US KILLED!?" Gintoki screamed as Asuna dragged Negi out of the classroom.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DOING SOMETHING CRAZY LIKE THIS!? STOP RELYING ON YOUR MAGIC ALL THE TIME!" Asuna screamed.

"THAT'S RIGHT! WHY WOULD YOU MAKE SUCH A CRAZY MAGIC!? DO YOU WANT US TO GET KILLED, YOU IDIOT!?" Gintoki said to him making Negi feel bad.

"B..but...if we remain as the worst class...I wouldn't be a teacher..nor a great mage.." Negi complained as Asuna showed Negi of her notebooks showing scores above 10 and over. "Ah! Amazing! You emcan/em do it!" Negi praised.

"Heh? So you can do it after all….despite being an idiot, you can do it once you put your mind into it." Gintoki said.

"Shut up! I've been trying my best to make it! Also didn't you say that "courage is the true magic"? Having someone who half-heartly wants to teach for a homeroom teacher I'd feel sorry for the students." Asuna walked away from the two which made Negi shocked in realization.

Gintoki was walking outside alone. Negi said that he wanted to be alone to think about what he should do. "Would he be alright?...Well, whatever it is I'm sure he'll pull through.." Gintoki talked to himself as he bumped into someone coincidentally.

"Ow ow ow…." the girl said wearing lab coat with twin braided hair wearing round glasses rubbing her forehead dropping some papers.

"Hey, shouldn't you be careful on where you're going." Gintoki said to the girl as she realized him.

"Ah! Gintoki-sensei! Sorry, I just happen to be fixated on my work that I lose my sense of surroundings." the girl said.

"Uh...um….do you happen to be...Hakase Satomi right?" Gintoki asked.

"That's right! I am Hakase Satomi! You may call me Professor Hakase!" she said with pride.

"Is that so? Ah, let me help you with that." Gintoki starts to pick up a paper which happens to be blueprints of some kind of inventions.

"Hehehe Thank you, Gin-sensei." she said as she picks up along with him.

"You planning on building something?" Gintoki asked to the professor.

"That's right! I'm planning to create some new inventions. I'm with the Research facility." Hakase answered to the samurai.

"Research facility, huh?" Gintoki thought for a moment as he begins to ask Hakase about something.

"Hey, do you have some time to spare? I have a favor to ask of you."

"Hmm?" Hakase had a questioning look on her face as she intends on listening to his offer.

At the Research Society lab, there were people with lab coats working on projects or inventions in the facility working with laboratories and machinery as Hakase had finished building the scooter for him. It was exactly as he asked for. A gray vespa scooter with a kanji sign on the back.

"I thought you would ask for something exaggerating but I never thought you would ask me to build a scooter for you." Hakase said as she stood up as she finished modeling the scooter.

"Well I thought about having some modifications on it but I decide not to." Gintoki said since back at the time when Gengai fixed his scooter, he decided to add jet boosters and an instructional speaker on it but it turns out that it has a self destruct sequence making him injured and have an afro. Just thinking about gives him the shivers as he never wanted to experience that again.

"But it's strange though. What makes you want me to build a scooter for you? Well not that I don't mind but I could build a better scooter for you." Hakase asked Gintoki.

"No, this one is fine…..besides it brings back memories…" Gintoki said as he walked towards his scooter Hakase built for him. He put his hands on the scooter reminding him back on the old days of Gintoki riding along with Shinpachi on his back. Dashing towards the road of Edo along with Kagura at his side riding a big white dog Sadaharu. He heaved a sigh as he was going back down to the memory lane. 'I wonder if they're okay?...' he was having a deep thought back at that time.

"It seems like you have something troubling in your mind, right Gin-chan." a voice said. He turned to see where it came from which was a girl with twin buns on her hair with braids hanging over as she walked towards them.

"Ah Chao, you're here!" Hakase called out to her.

"Chao? Ah! You must be...Chao Ringshen?" Gintoki said as she let out a giggle.

"Close. It's Chao Lingshen. I happen to work at the Research Society along with Hakase. "By the way what are you doing in this place anyway?" Chao asked to them.

"Ah right! Gin-sensei asked me if I could build a scooter for him so he could get to school faster since he lives with Chachamaru." Hakase answered.

"Huh? Is that so? Why would you want a scooter for?" she asked to Gintoki.

"A memento, I guess, something to remember by. Anyway, you two know Chachamaru?" Gintoki asked to the two.

"Yeah! We built Chachamaru to serve her. Well Chao only did some but I made the whole thing of her." Hakase said.

"Hm, is that so….well whatever..." Gintoki said as he took the scooter as he walk towards the exit. "Thanks for building the scooter for me. Ugh, I would have to pay for this, right?"

"No no, I wouldn't charge you for building a scooter since you're the teacher. You can ask me anytime whenever you want something or fixing your scooter. Oh and here's your helmet." Hakase said giving Gintoki a gray helmet.

"Also, you could ask me of anytime you want." Chao said.

"Yeah, I'll remember that. Later." Gintoki said his farewell to the two scientists.

"See you later, Gin-chan!" Chao waves at the samurai.

"Take care of Chachamaru, okay?" Hakase said.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, I got it." Gintoki said as he put on his helmet and gets on the scooter as he vrooms away to his home.

It was next early in the morning when the Baka Rangers decides to go to Mahora Academy's Library Island along with Nodoka, Haruna, and Konoka. Asuna decides to bring Negi and Gintoki for some helping hand. Gintoki got called out by Asuna when she found him on his way to the cottage with his scooter. They arrived to the secret entrance known by the library expedition class as the silver haired samurai let out a yawn. "Why did you decide to wake me up? Do you even know what time it is?" he asked.

"Secret entrance? Traps? What the hell? Why would they put on traps if it was considered as a library. I just don't get it." Gintoki said.

"Well I brought you two for you to protect us with Negi's magic power." Asuna whispered.

"Then what's the reason for me being here, hey?" Gintoki said.

"Uh..in case something goes wrong?" Asuna said.

"Um...actually...I kinda sealed my magic…" Negi said.

"EEH!?"

'So that's the reason, huh?' Gintoki said in his head with a sigh as the door begins to open.

Walking into the entrance Yue explained that the Library Island was established in the Meiji era and the largest library in the world. The library was stored in books during the WWII. Collection just kept growing for remodeling and not a single is knowledgeable of the entire structure since it's so complex. They entered inside the structure and everyone stared in awe as the inside was so vast and filled with books all over the place. "Heh?...It really is big..no wonder no one would memorize this place since this is too damn big. What is this? A dungeon?" Gintoki said walking along with the Library Expeditions composed of the Bakaiger, Negi, and Konoka.

"This is the Level 3 Basement of Library Island. It said that us middle schoolers are forbidden to go any further than this." Yue explained.

"Heehh, forbidden to middle schoolers?...for you to walk into this place when you're not allowed to, you kids sure got guts." Gintoki complimented on them.

"Hehehe, well we happen to be carefree after all, I daresay." Kaede said as Negi began to look at the books with excitement and was about to touch it.

"Ah in order to prevent these books from stealing…" Yue started as Negi pushed the book and an arrow came out from the bookshelf aiming for Negi and Kaede caught it at ease making the boy shocked. "..there happen to be a lot of traps so please be careful, ok?" Yue finished as Kaede broke the arrow.

"Hey! Why would they put an effort to set up a trap in this damn place!? There are so many books that this thief would have a hard time looking for one particular one!" Gintoki screamed as Yue contacted Haruna and Nodoka that decides to stay in place for a status report. "Also, what reason are we coming here for?" Gintoki asked as Negi said the same thing.

"Looking for a magic book that makes the reader smarter? That's a pretty convenient item. It doesn't sound bad at all." Gintoki said as he heard the explanation for this expedition and Negi was shocked of this event.

"That's about the size of it." Konoka said.

"Please help us! Senseis!" Makie begged to them. Gintoki thought over this magic book if he use could use it for himself or maybe sold it for a good money. Although, come to think of it, he wouldn't know where he could sell this magic book at. Magic shop? Alchemist? He wouldn't know where to sell it at that so maybe he could just use it instead.

"H-hey Asuna-san! Didn't you tell me today not to rely on magic!?" Negi whispered to Asuna giving a troubled look.

"I-It's an emergency this time, so let me off the lecture just this once. If we fail the test...something really bad is going to happen.." Asuna pleaded.

"It's not bad, Negi. We can use the book once we get it or I could use it." Gintoki said as he sees Negi was in thought for a moment until the silver haired samurai noticed Negi's face as he had a realization on his face. He thought Negi was thinking that Asuna must have been helping him to complete his final task but Gintoki figured that the girls were aiming for a different reason. But he shook his head dismissively since they're both after the same thing so it doesn't matter whatever the reason.

Yue looked at the map that she took in the club room as Gintoki looked into it along with the others. If they could go to Basement Floor 11 along to the underground passage, they would reach the book. It could take 4 hours to get there and it's 7 p.m. so they would have enough time to make it to bed.

"Well then, let's go!" Yue leads the expedition as the other girls were brimming with excitement going deep into the basement. The place happens to be more bigger than expected as they walked across on the top of bookshelves. Gintoki brought his strawberry milk can from the vending machine in the library. strong(It's quite convenient to have a vending machine in a library, though.) /strongMakie crawled across on the bookshelf since it's so tall not knowing how deep it is as she didn't realize that she crossed on the trap door and she starts to fall. She used her ribbon latching on the beam hanging. As the button on the floor was stepped on, one the bookshelf begins to topple over them and Ku Fei kicks the shelf out of the way while Kaede catches all of the books falling over as Yue keeps moving on like nothing happened. This surprised Negi of the girls had such skills and Gintoki looked at them with slight admiration. 'Heh? These girls sure got skills, after all. Reminds of those girls backthen...' Gintoki reminiscing of the women he met back then just thinking about it shudders him.

They travel across the library as Asuna was helping Negi along the way not knowing all of his surroundings. She took off her blazers and covers Negi around it since he felt cold and was only wearing pajamas along the way as Konoka and Gintoki watched this scene.

"Asuna considering that you hate kids, you have been kind to Negi-kun lately haven't you, so why the change of heart?" Konoka teased.

"That's right. Has your taste of old men has turned dull already?" Gintoki said.

"I-It can't be helped after all! Besides this kid lost his ma-"

"Ma?" Konoka said questiongly as Asuna paused for a moment since she was about to say "magic".

"Asuna-san! Thank you for the blazer!" Negi said with dazzling eyes making Asuna frustrated internally and Konoka giggled.

"Don't have nothing to say, right?" Gintoki said with a smug on his face.

"SHUT UP! LOUSY PERM!" she shouted angrily at the samurai.

They decided to have a break when they reached the rest stop from the info of ground team above. They all eat their packed lunches and Gintoki starts to drink his strawberry milk as someone gave him a sandwich. "Want some, I daresay?" Kaede asked as Gintoki looked at her for a moment as he accepts the offer of the sandwich. "Sure, thank you." Gintoki took a bite off the sandwich.

"Hey, hey Gin-san! Are you really a samurai-aru?" Ku Fei asked to him.

"Yeah, you could say that.."

"Are you strong? I fought people with swords but I wanna see how strong a real samurai is-aru!" she said excitedly causing Gintoki to have troubled look.

"W-well, I do know I how to use a sword, though." Gintoki said embarrassingly.

"Then can we fight right now-aru!" Ku Fei said in dazzling eyes.

"It seems like you're brimming with excitement, aren't you? Well, not right now maybe some other time." he said as the tanned girl hung her head in defeat.

"Although, I am a bit interested what a samurai could do, I daresay." Kaede said in one eye opened as Gintoki glanced at her with his dead fish eye.

"...I see." he said as he finished his sandwich and starts to drink his strawberry milk when he heard someone whispered to his name.

"Asuna-san, Sakata-san!" he called to them getting their attention to the boy.

"I've felt this since a while, but this library….isn't normal." Negi whispered.

"What? It's not normal in any other way. We're in a place that is so big almost like a dungeon, tall bookshelves like towers, and filled with traps there's no way a person would get a book and read in this place.." Gintoki said as Asuna looked at him for a moment.

"Eh…it's not that kind of "not normal"...it's just that I sense magical energy and it's not coming from me." Negi whispered which shocked the two a bit.

"Wait a minute what do you mean by that!?" Asuna whispered.

"Well...it might be nothing but…"

"Is it the magic book?" Gintoki asked.

"I'm not sure if it's the book…" Negi whispered

"What were you three whispering about?" Makie asked which shocked Negi and Asuna. Gintoki decides to back away the conversation.

"They sure are getting along aren't they?" Konoka teased at the two.

"Th-this is a misunderstanding! I'm not…" Asuna started to explain.

"Ehehe..after all...Negi and Asuna "does" sleep in the same bed after all." which shocked Makie and Ku Fei.

"Konoka! That's because this kid always comes in by himself!" Asuna said rejectively.

"Negi-kun, she looks just like your sister too, isn't she?" Konoka asked.

"That's right! She even smells like my sister!" Negi said bluntly as Asuna stuffed him full of sandwiches on his mouth.

"You have a knack for smell? That's some skill there. What are you, a dog?" Gintoki said as he watched the kid being choked on helplessly flailing his arms glancing at the orange haired girl in anger.

"He's just a brat! After all!" Asuna retorted as Yue decides to move on through the expedition.

They cross through bookshelves tall like towers, walking across lakes 'Why the hell are there lakes in the middle of a library?' Gintoki thought along, climbing up more bookshelves, crawling through corridors as they finally reached to their destination as the tile was located above pushed out and moves it aside reaching their final destination. There was a staircase with two big stone statues placed on opposite sides. One has a giant sword and the other has some kind of hammer. The girls looked at this place with amazement.

"What is this!? Some kind of secret dungeon?" Gintoki said shockingly as Negi pointed somewhere between the giant statues in shock which happens to be the book.

"Th...That's!?"

"What is it, Negi?" Asuna said.

"That's the legendary "Book of Merkisedek"! I can't believe this! It's the first time I've seen it! " Negi exclaimed only to get Gintoki a confusing look.

"Uh…"Book of Merchandise"?" he said scratching his head.

"You mean it's the real thing?" Asuna said surprisingly.

"Real thing!? It's the magical text of the highest level! It's true that you can be a bit smarter by reading it, but it's simple as.." as Negi was cut off by the girls excitement of finding the magic book as they dashed towards it.

"Hey wait! You can't just run towards it not knowing that there's definitely going to be a trap there! Are you idiots!?" well he wouldn't mention the last part since they emare/em technically idiots as the bridge starts shifting making everyone fall on the floor which happens to be very familiar.

"Eh? What's this? I-is this…..Twister? Why would they put Twister in the middle of the library..well if this considered to be the library. Huh? Why does the tiles have letters on?" Gintoki said as one of the statue glints under the helmet.

"Hohoho...if you want this book you have to answer my questions first! Hohoho." the voice said coming from the statue as it starts shifting itself and both statues come to life shocking everyone.

"HEY! WHAT'S THIS!? THE STATUES ARE MOVING!? IS THIS REALLY THE FINAL BOSS!? ALSO, WHY IS THE STATUE SPEAKING IN NORMAL TEXT!? SHOULDN'T IT HAVE SOME KIND OF SPECIAL CHARACTER TO IT!? HEY, HEY, HEY, WRITER! STOP! STOP!" Gintoki shouted as he stopped for a moment.

( **A/N: Huh...what is it?)**

 **(Can't you put the text something specific to the statue or something just like the text you put on just now?)**

 **( Why should I? I have such a hard time spacing between lines trying to turn on and turn off bold text just moments ago and now you're asking me to bold it?)**

 **(It's a giant golem! Don't you see other fanfics where they include bold texts to computers, lines, monsters, things with booming and hollow voices! Don't you see them most of the time!?)**

 **(So you're saying that we should just do what everyone else does, is that what you're saying?)**

 **(It's not like you got any other ideas. Besides the readers are gonna get confused over this if this isn't in bold text, hey!)**

 **(Sigh...ffiiinnnee...just let me put it on the next line...)**

 **(Here, all better.) "+\ #%# %$!):{}: $#%!)( %$^#^ !$% !*%%$^#%# $#** **"**

 **(HEY! WHAT KIND OF** **TEXT IS THIS!? THIS ISN'T EVEN A SPEAKING TEXT! IT'S A TEXT IN SYMBOLS!)**

( **I did put it in bold.)**

 **(WHATEVER JUST PUT IT IN TEXT SO THAT PEOPLE COULD UNDERSTAND!)**

 **(Fine, fine...here how's this?)**

 **"π** = **3.1415926535897932384626433832795028841971693..."**

 **(HEEEEEEYYYYYY! NO ONE COULD UNDERSTAND THIS! YOU JUST PUT ON A NUMERICAL VALUE OF PI!)**

 **(Alright...what about now?)**

 **"** **Pi equals to three-point one four one one five-"**

 **(THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT! I MEANT THE WORDS THAT THE STATUE JUST SAID! NOT THE PI VALUE IN WORD FORM! YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, YOU BASTARD!)**

 **(Okay, okay...jeez...here, happy?)**

 **"Hohoho...if you want this book you have to answer my questions first! Hohoho.."**

 **(Better. That's all there is to make it easy for them.)**

 **(Good, now continue on the story once I'm back on writing it.)**

Once the strange disturbance happened, Gintoki stopped for a ? Wait a minute? "Hohoho"? That voice….is that...could it be…' he thought as he heaved a sigh knowing who this person is.

 **"First question. What is the english word for "Difficult"?"** the statue asked.

"It just asked the first question already! What do we do, hey!?" Gintoki said.

"E-everyone! Calm down! If you answer these questions properly, we should be able to get out of this! Just press the corresponding letters for "Difficult"!" Negi said as he decides to help them.

"Sensei! What's "Difficult"?" Makie asked in distress.

"We'll be disqualified if I gave you the answer. I..It's the opposite of easy! Um…"not simple"!" Negi said.

"It sounds more like "musu" but with a strong sound!" Gintoki said helping along as the girls began on placing the corresponding letters on the tiles.

 **"Muzui"...Correct!"** the statue said as they cheered for their success as the statue begin to proceed the next question.

 **"** **Question two! "Cut"!"**

"Wh-hey!"

 **"If you let go of the buttons, you will be disqualified!"** the statue said.

"It's like killing someone with the sword!" Gintoki shouted to them as they struggle on placing the correct tiles as they reached to the final question holding their position.

 **"** **Final question! What's the word for "Dish"!?"** the statue asked the final question.

"Eh…"Dish"?" Ku Fei said in slanted eyes.

"You stack them! They're considered dinnerware!" Negi shouted.

"It's like "main dish"!" Konoka added.

"It's from that ghost story Bancho Sarayashiki when Okiku is obsessed with something particular!" Gintoki shouted at them.

"I..It's "Osara", isn't it!?"

""Osara"! Got it!" Makie said as she placed the words "o" to the "sa" to the "ra" except that they thought it was "ra" it was landed by "ru" from Makie and Asuna making it the term "Osaru" (monkey) as Gintoki and everyone stayed silent in shock.

 **"** **Wrong! Hohoho.."** the statue begins to swing its hammer downward smashing the tile as Gintoki leaped off from the impact.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT!? YOU DAMN MONKEY!" Gintoki retorted as he falls down with all the others into the depths of darkness screaming.

As Gintoki, Negi, and the girls fall to their "supposedly" deaths. Gintoki needed to act fast. He looked at Negi to which he is being held by Asuna. He also decides to get to the falling girls and held them together as they braced for impact.

Gintoki begins to regain his consciousness slowly. He starts to get himself up and grabs his wooden sword. "Ugh….just where the hell did we end up anyway?" he said as he start things clearly when the others starts to get up. He covered his face by the brightness as he witnessed something shocking of the whole scene.

"Eh? EEEEHHHH!? WHAT THE IS THIS PLACE!?" Gintoki screamed as he witness the scenery of large trees which would probably be the roots and more huge bookshelves that are floating on the lakes as the others witness this scene in amazement.

"Could this be the legendary "Deep Library"!?" Yue exclaimed.

""Deep Library"? What the is that supposed to be?" the silver haired questioned with a blank face.

"Even though it's underground, it's filled with gentle light and overflowing with valuable items. For booklovers, it's a place of paradise." Yue said dazzling in amazement.

"Heeehh….is that so?" Gintoki said blankly looking at the place. 'To think that this could be under the library so deep. What kind of people would live here anyway?' Gintoki thought questionly.

"Of course...no one has seen the library and never returned tell the tale about it...huhuhu…." Yue gave off a sinister aura causing everyone to shudder at that.

"Anyway, it doesn't seem like it'll be easy to get back up now." Konoka said.

"W-What should we do-aru!? The end of term would be a day after tomorrow, and we won't be able to make it back-aru!" Ku Fei shouted in panic.

"No way! If we don't make it back then...But hey! Maybe that statue thing will turn up again!" Makie screamed as Negi was about to calm down the panic. Gintoki and Negi noticed Asuna that she's been injured from the fall.

"Asuna-san! Did you hurt your arm!?" Negi said.

"It's nothing alright, I'm alright." Asuna assured him. Negi insisted on helping as he began chanting his magic but realized that it's been sealed and is now a normal boy.

"You just realized that you still can't use magic now?" Gintoki said blankly to him.

"Yes…." he said gloomy as Gintoki heaved a sigh and comes over.  
"Hey! Does anyone have bandages?" Gintoki called out as Konoka gave him a roll of bandage.

"Here, I'll patch it up for you." the girl nodded as she pulls up her sleeve revealing the bruise as Gintoki wraps the bandage around the her arm with a red tint on her face as the girls are trying to think on how to get back up as Negi decides to speak up.

"E-Everyone! Please cheer up! I don't know how to get out, but we'll be back home soon! We can't just give up now! Let's face the end of terms and start studying!" Negi announced to everyone as the girls giggled in amusement.

"Study!? At a time like this-aru!?" Ku Fei laughed.

"Y-yes! I'm sure we'll be out of here!"

"Negi sure is optimistic." Konoka teased as they're grateful for Negi's assurance.

"That's good and all but we're gonna be stuck here for who knows when. How are we supposed to get out, hey?" Gintoki asked.

"I-I'm sure we'll figure it out eventually. But if we study hard right now, we'll be alright even if we don't need to use the magic book." as the others are inclined to study.

"It seems we won't get stuck as long as we have these textbooks." Yue said as she founded textbooks from one the bookshelves.

"All right! Let's get to it!" Negi decides.

"But before that…..Let's go find some food!" they all screamed as they ran off to find something to eat as Negi and Gintoki decides to catch up when he catches a trail of stream on his wrist.

"Hey Negi! Just what's that thing on your wrist?" he asked pointing it.

"Huh..Ah! One of the seals has been lifted. It only unseal themselves at dawn so it must be Saturday morning." Negi explained to him as Gintoki looked at his wrist and there were two lines written in roman numerals.

"You mean it's been a day since we got here?" Gintoki asked.

"Yes. There's only two more days to go and I would be able to use my magic." Gintoki thought over of the current situation. 'Would we be alright staying here?' he thought with worry as he prepared for the coming days.

The second day has passed when Gintoki watches Negi teaching to the Baka Rangers eating his parfait he made from the kitchen. Ironically, the place is really nice considering being underground. The place doesn't only have books but it also include the kitchen, bathroom, and some food supplies. It's pretty convenient, perhaps too convenient. As Gintoki thought of this, it seems that this place could be used for living here or maybe someone could be living here right now with all of these conveniences.

Gintoki was still wondering about it when a heard some noises coming from the lake near the rushing waterfalls. He decides to peer into the situation as he witnessed Negi helplessly being hanged by Kaede as Makie and Ku Fei were teasing Negi as he accidently peeped on them when they're bathing themselves. 'Heehh...he happens to peep them by an accident and then he gets teased seeing naked girls, huh? Not bad, kid..' he thought an amusement as he heard Negi said something.

"I-I'm used to seeing my sister...An english gentleman like me would have absolutely no interest in naked girls whatsoever!" this shocked Makie and Ku Fei kneeling crying in defeat as Negi began to run away making Gintoki stared at this scene blankly. 'This kid….' was the only thing he would say in his mind as he decide to walk away from this scene.

He was walking on his own enjoying his parfait when he just sees Asuna being on top of Negi naked. "Hey, just what do you think you're doing to that kid?" he said as they noticed him standing there eating his parfait.

"You should take it easy on doing young kids but I'm not sure if that's legal."

"JUST WHAT DO YOU TAKE ME AS!? ALSO DON'T LOOK YOU PERVERT!" Asuna retorted as she backs away Negi as she covers herself in a towel.

"What are you talking about? I couldn't care less of seeing your premature body for all I care." Gintoki said deadpanly making the girl frustrated over his blunt comment until someone screamed.

"KYAAAA!"

"ASUNA! WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!" Konoka shouted in distress.

"What is it Konoka!?" as Asuna puts her clothes back on and runs toward the situation. Gintoki quickly finishes his parfait as he joins the others. Once they arrived, they all saw the giant statue holding Makie hostage.

"It's here, after all!" Gintoki said as he took out his wooden sword.

"NEGI-KUN! GIN-SENSEI! HELP ME!" Makie shouted in distress

"Makie!"

"Maki-chan!"

"Sa..Sasaki-san!" all three called out.

"D..Don't pick on my students! I won't forgive you even if you are a statue!" Negi shouted angrily as he starts to chant himself until Gintoki realizes that he still couldn't use his magic yet. "W-wait,hey!" he was about to stop him when he tries project the spell.

"Take this! Magic Arrow!" the statue flinched for a moment and as the second passes, nothing happened. All of them were in a moment of silence with a questioned look on their faces.

"Ma…"

"Magic Arrow?" they questioned as Negi realized that his magic is sealed for one day and Gintoki face palmed himself.

 **"Hohoho….You'd never get out of here alive! You'd be better off if you just give up now! It takes three days to get back to the maze!"** the statue announced as everyone had faces of shocked anxiety on them.

"EH!? THREE DAYS!?"

"WE WON'T MAKE IT BACK IN TIME-ARU!"

"E..Everyone! Don't give up! As long as I have my staff we can use magic to get out of…." as Negi about to continue Gintoki hit the boy's head.

"Idiot! Just what were you trying to say!? Do you want yourself to get in trouble now, you brat!" he retorted to the boy.

"Uuuu...sorry, Sakata-san. I just panicked that I didn't know what I was saying." Negi apologized rubbing his sore head.

"Magic Arrow?" Ku Fei asked confusingly.

"No no no! It's nothing! Nothing at all! Geez, this kid has been playing too much _Dragon Quest_ that he has a habit of playing as the mage, after all." Gintoki denied quickly to them. He thought that playing coy would work but wasn't sure it's enough to convince them.

" _Dragon Quest_? Well, that does make sense after all-aru." Ku Fei said.

"He is a kid, after all."  
'Alright! It worked!' Gintoki thought in triumphant as he begins to look back at Negi as he was sulking his head.

"A-Anyway! We can't give up! We won't give up! We're gonna get the hell outta here before tomorrow's final exam!" Asuna said.

"Asuna-san! You were doing it for my sake after all…" Negi said happily.

"WRONG!"

"He got recovered real fast…Is he bipolar or something?" Gintoki said to himself.

"Anyway! Let's look for an exit while we escape!" Asuna called as Konoka starts to run back to get their stuff to leave.

 **"Hoho it's useless! There is no exit!"** the statue said. Yue caught a glance at something and she calls out to the.

"Ah! Everyone! Look over there! Where the statue's neck is!" Gintoki looks at the statue's face as he noticed that there's something beside him.

"Ah! It's that Book of Merolodian!" he shouted getting the name wrong since he doesn't remember what the actual name is **(A/N I don't either).** It seems that the book fell along with the statue falling into the pit.

"We're taking that book! Ku Fei-san! Kaede-san!" Yue called to them as they run toward the statue when someone rushes past them. Gintoki rushed towards the statue as he takes out his wooden sword and jumps up to his head level.

"That book…." he muttered as turns his body around. "..IS OURS NOW!" he swings his sword to the statues head making a big impact causing the statue to stumble. The two looked at him in mild surprise as they joined the silver haired man's assault. Ku Fei engages to the statue's leg with a punch causing it to lose balance. Gintoki lands on the golem's shoulder and jumps to strike the hand holding Makie captive letting her go. Kaede jumps up and manages to catch Makie wrapping her in towel. Then, Makie uses her ribbon to latch the book and pulls it back to her.

"Nice! Makie! Now, let's run!" he shouted as everyone runs away as the statue begins to chase them while the girls begins to change their clothes running.

"Ok! We've got the book! Now let's look for a shortcut back to the surface while he's confused!" Yue said as everyone runs toward the shortcut looking for an exit.

 **"I've told you, you won't find an exit! Just give up and let me catch you!"** the statue said to them.

"DON'T SCREW AROUND WITH ME! IT'D BE BETTER TO RUN AWAY NEEDLESSLY RATHER THAN GETTING CAUGHT BY A GIANT STATUE, GEEZER!" Gintoki barked back while Yue found something.

"Ah! There's an emergency exit behind the waterfall!" Yue said pointing to the doorway that shocked the statue.

"Heh, saying that you won't find an exit, huh?" the samurai said with a smirk as they approach the doorway when there's a stone plaque with writings on it.

"W-What's this!?"

"There's some kind of question written on the door!" Yue said as she began reading the text. " It says: "What is the past tense for "read"?""

"Hey, why is it asking us that!? Why is there a question on the doorway!? Are they expecting us to do this!?" Gintoki retorted while he and Ku Fei hits the statue back from approaching as she stopped for a moment.

"Hmm..I know this one-aru! The answer is "strongRead/strong"!" she answered as the door opened on its own surprising everybody.

"I-It opened!? Seriously!?" Gintoki as he rushed to the doorway along with everyone while the statue keeps on chasing them.

"Hey, is it because of that book?" he asked to Ku Fei.

"I just got smarter by holding it-aru!" she said holding the book.

As they were running, they entered a strange place with a long staircase above them which lead to the point where it's hard to see the end.

"Uwah! What's this!?"

"A spiral staircase!?"

"Can we even climb it!?" they start running across the staircase as the statue begins to bust through the wall under them.

"Tch, that persistent blockhead! Just how long will it keep chasing us!?" Gintoki said angrily.

 **"It's futile! You better give that book back!"**

"Bleh, we're not giving it back!" the girls said pulling their eye and sticks out their tongue.

"Heh, why don't you say that again once you try to catch us, you idiot!" Gintoki said with a smirk when something is blocking their way.

"Ah! There's another wall with a question on it!" Yue exclaimed viewing the wall which to include a geometric shape carved into it.

"Wah! It's math this time!"

"It says: "What is the value of x in the diagram below?"" Yue read aloud.

"Another one!? Just what is going on with this place!? What purpose is it trying to get in our way!?" Gintoki exclaimed in retort.

"Hm...X=46 degrees." Kaede answered while holding the book and the wall opens.

"It opened! She answered just by holding the book!" Gintoki said, they run through the stairs, getting their turns holding the book and answering questions along the way that was blocking their path as the statue continues on chasing them. Until Yue trips along the stairs from the root.

"Yue-chan!"

"I..I caught my foot on that tree root..." Yue said with embarrassment. "P..please, go on without me, Negi-sensei, Gin-sensei….As long as you have this book, we'll be out of the lowest ranking…" she hold the book lending it to Negi.

"W-we can't do that, Yue-san! I'll carry you!" the boy tried to lift Yue in a piggy back ride, but he couldn't handle the weight due to his short stature as he falls down. Gintoki decides to turn and lifts up Yue letting out a yelp carrying her over his shoulder.

"G-Gin-sensei!?" the girl said surprisingly.

"Alright! Let's go, everyone!" Gintoki said running up the stairs and answering even more questions along the way passing through which they are far away from the chasing statue which for a long time running through the stairs. Some of the girls were exhausted.

"Ha...Ha..W..We've been climbing this thing for an hour...I'm tired…"

"Geez, just how many questions are there ahead of us!? This is giving me a pain of a neck, damn it!" the samurai said carrying the blue-haired girl over his shoulder looking at her phone when she noticed that there's a signal on her phone.

"I'm getting a reception on my cell phone! I'm going to call for help from above so hang in there!" she said when Negi notices something and points to it.

"Hey, look everyone!" he exclaimed to where he is pointing at happens to be an elevator. "It's an express elevator right to the surface!"

"Just why is there an elevator in the top of the stairwell in a convenient way!? When did they decided to install an elevator in the middle of the library!? Isn't this place supposed to be secret!?" Gintoki ranted as they approach inside the elevator. As they all made it inside, a voice from the elevator comes out.

[This elevator is overloaded] the girls all screamed in shock that the elevator won't move since it has been overloaded.

"We must have been eaten too much after the last two days!" Ku Fei yelled in distress.

"Makie-san, how much do you weigh right now?" Yue asked.

"D..Don't ask me! What about Asuna-san and Nagase-san!?" Makie yelled embarrassingly.

"E-Everyone! Drop everything you're holding! Even your clothes!" Asuna said as all of the girls decides to take off all their clothing in order to get the accumulated weight for the elevator even in their lingerie, but it was still no good. Negi looks away covering his eyes and Gintoki held his nose averting his eyes. The statue had finally caught up to them.

 **"Hohoho, I've got you now!"** the statue said climbing as they all screamed in terror as Negi decides to get off the elevator.

"I'm getting off! Everyone! Please return to the surface and take the test tomorrow!" he yelled back as he decides to face the statue on his own as he was suddenly pulled back and rushed out of the elevator and draws his wooden sword.

"S-Sakata-san?" the boy was confused as he sees Gintoki standing outside of the elevator in front of the statue.

"Don't go spouting all of those ridiculous things like you're some kind of hero…." Gintoki said. "You're still a kid. Just leave this to the adults…." he walks towards the statue.

"G-Gintoki-sensei!?" he turns to them leaving a small smile on his face.

"They still need a teacher to learn from you. If I don't make it back, then it's your turn to protect those girls, right? Negi….." he now turns back leaving them shocked and the girls noticed that the book was missing as they saw Gintoki waving the book on his left hand.

"A..Ahh! The magic book!" he walks ahead of them when the weight of the elevator gave the "ok" as it begins on closing behind him.

"SAKATA-SAN!"

"GIN-SENSEI!" the door shuts and the elevator begins on lifting them up to the surface as the silver haired samurai decides to stay letting out a sigh.

 **"You decide to give yourself so that they could get back to the surface safe and sound? You sure got guts."** the statue said to the samurai.

"Quit messing around! You had more than enough time messing with those kids, damn geezer!

 **"Oh my, you noticed already? You sure are sharp indeed."** the statue said in acknowledgement.

"It was obvious. Your voice and your laugh was the only impression out of you, geezer. Now that's settled, what do you plan on doing now? Should I just beat you until you're no more than little pebbles or do you have other things in mind?" he said holding his sword preparing to fight the giant golem until it held up its hand.

 **"Now now, there's no need for that. Let's discuss this once I'll help you out of there."** the statue said giving Gintoki a bewildered face as he heard a ding which opened the elevator behind him.

 **"I'll see you later, Gintoki."** the statue said waving him. Gintoki left a smirk as he enters into the elevator. "Later, geezer." the door starts to close behind him ascending him to the surface.


	5. Chapter 5

Today is the day of the midterm exams for the Mahora Academy. The school bell rings indicating that it's time to begin the test. However, the Baka Rangers and the Library Expedition Club from Class 2-A were still absent. Once the test begins, they finally arrived along with Negi to school. The Baka Rangers and the Library Expedition Club had to take a test on the other room since they arrived at a later time. As they walked away along with the teacher, Negi try to give some words of encouragement for them since they just lost the book. They appreciate the boy's encouragement for them despite that they're tired staying up all night and overslept. They entered the classroom leaving the boy behind who is still concerned over them.

"Asuna-san….Everyone…" Negi muttered if he thought that they'd be alright since they were exhausted after the incident and thinking about a certain someone who stayed behind to let them escape the library.

"It's alright, It's alright. Don't worry about it. Those efforts they pull off of the past three days won't be for nothing. They've gone this far already. So don't doubt them for this. I'm sure they will succeed."

"Right….you're right Sakata-san….. Everyone did their best. I believe that they could do their best and pass this term… I-I'm sure they will!" Negi said brimming with confidence that he didn't notice that the samurai, Sakata Gintoki, is standing right beside him. The boy looked to his side as he witness the silver haired man standing.

"Eh?..." Negi stood there with a bewildered look as he stare at Gintoki for a while. He looked back to his direction, then back to Gintoki. He did this side by side until he looked at Gintoki for a brief moment.

"Yo." he said waving his hand at the shocked boy.

"S-S-S-Sa….SAKATA-SAAANNN!" Negi screamed rushed to Gintoki hugging him with tears in his eyes.

"Hey, brat! What the hell do you think you're doing!? You're gonna leave snot all over my clothes!" Gintoki said trying to push the boy.

"I'm glad….I'm so glad that you made it back alive...We...we were all worried about you! But...you came back to us...I'm so happy!" Negi said between sniffles.

"Alright, alright! I'm back alright! There's no need to worry about it! So stop crying and get off of me!" Gintoki said to the crying boy who keeps on hugging him in relief and he was trying to push away from him not to mess his clothes.

The two begin walking through the hallways. Negi stops at the special classroom where The Baka Rangers and the Expedition Club were taking the test. The two peered through the walls as they were still sleepy and dizzy from the past three days. As Gintoki looked into it, he noticed Negi holding up a flower, chants a few words, and creates a spell of fragrance to the students. Gintoki now sees them full of vitality and takes the test with no problems.

"What kind of magic was that? Don't tell me that you just made them temporarily smarter so you could avoid getting fired, huh?" Gintoki asked to the boy.

"N-n-n-no, I wouldn't do no such thing like that, Sakata-san! I just put a spell to give them their vitality so they could focus on the test! T-that's all there is!" Negi stammered waving his hands in denial. Gintoki begins walking away with his arm in his kimono.

"Well, whatever. Now that they're all good, the least we can do is to just hope for the best, right?" he said.

"Right! Let's hope that they'll give it their best!" Negi agreed following the samurai.

The test was over and students begin passing out their test sheets to the teachers. When Gintoki was in the middle of strolling around the classroom, he noticed the headmaster and talking to a teacher who was in charge for Asuna and the others as he decides to give the test papers to the headmaster. Then, he notices Gintoki.

"Hoho...it's good to see you, Gintoki-sensei." Konoemon said waving at him with a cross bandage on his head.

"Yo, geezer. Same here. Say what happened to your head, did someone hit you accusing you of a pervert?"

"Hohoho….you sure have the guts to talk someone to an elderly like that, but no. Your swing really hurts at that time. I suppose that samurais can be quite formidable, after all." he said in impressment.

"'After all', what's that supposed to mean? Anyway, those papers are from the girls, right?" Gintoki asked to the old man.

"That's right. Anyway, now that I'm on my way to the office, would you accompany me? I did say that we would be discussing, after all."

"Yeah, I know." Gintoki decides to follow Konoemon to his office.

In the headmaster's office. Konoemon decides to explain everything to Gintoki. He was the one responsible for causing the incident in Library Island. Once the samurai heard the story, he let out a sigh.

"Well, that explains the Twister, being a statue, and all of those questions you put up that got in our way. But what reason did you do all of those crazy things anyway, geezer?" he asked while picking his ear and blowing it out.

"Well the is for the final for Negi to act like a teacher, even if it meant the end for him…..and also...you."

"Eh? Me? Don't joke around, geezer. I didn't do anything that is worth to me. That kid was the one who kept them motivated through those days and helped them. I haven't done anything." Gintoki said to the old man giving him a chuckle.

"Hoho...well, I suppose that you saved Makie from that golem I was in, staying beside them so the girls wouldn't be harmed, carrying Yue up, and giving yourself for the sake of Negi and their students to get back home wouldn't consider as "haven't done anything", you say?" the Dean said to the silver haired grooming his long white beard with his hands. Gintoki stayed silent for a moment letting out a sigh.

"Well, I suppose I've done something for them, at least…." he said scratching his head as he peered into the papers on the Dean's desk. "Speaking of which, are those the results from those late kids?" He asked pointing.

"I suppose so. Would you like to take a look at it, sensei?" Konoemon said giving the graded papers to Gintoki. Once he looked through the papers for a while a small smile spread across his face. "Heh…I see….this is what they put all their efforts into it, huh?..."

The next day was the results of the test. It announce the scores of the mid-term exams. **(A/N: I don't want to announce the other classes score since it's a pain to do it and it's completely irrelevant to the whole story. Barely any of the classes would make an appearance anyway so let's just cut to the chase).** Everyone in Class 2-A went in complete silence of shock since they were placed in last of the exam. "Hey, old man! They've already posted the results! Didn't you include the others!?" Gintoki said to Konoemon walking down the stairs. "I didn't have the time since the reporting club kept bugging me about it and they announced the results already!" the Dean responded when they saw a boy running pass by them. "Eh...was that…" Konoemon started as he noticed the boy that was running. "...Negi, huh?" the samurai finished.

Negi past the gate to return home but Asuna tries to stop him from going any further. "Negi! I..I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! It was all because of us! Because we all failed the exam! Because of Gin-sensei! I…." she keeps on going before Negi stops her. "No...that's fine...it's no one's fault. It wasn't right to use a magic book, so I'm not qualified to be a teacher." Negi said to Asuna.

"I want to thank everyone….especially you five and Sakata-san..Even though it was a very short time, I had fun."

"W-Wait a minute! You're just going to give up like that!? Don't you want to be a mage….or whatever it is to look for the "Thousand Master"!?" Asuna exclaimed when she sees Negi turns and starts to leave when Asuna jumps over the gate and holds him behind.

"Idiot! I told you not to go!" Asuna shouted.

"I may be angry at you for your stupid and childish acts! But the one thing that I admire is that you have a clear goal in your mind and you try so hard at it!" the girl exclaimed to him.

"Like that girl said, are you planning to turn and run away from something you want to achieve, brat?" a familiar voice said. Asuna turn her head in bewilderment to where the voice was coming from. She stood there in shock when she saw Gintoki standing behind them.

"G..Gin-sensei!?"

"You have a dream you want to accomplish right? So, why are you running away from your dreams that you want so bad? You working to the fullest to get there, don't you? Are you going to waste all of those efforts on something that is worthless in your life? Don't you want to stay as a teacher? Also, are you going to see someone who you admire and now you're going to run away from it, huh? What's wrong with you!? You can't achieve anything if you turn and run!" Gintoki said to the boy and hangs his head downward.

"Sakata-san….I…" before the boy begins to answer someone shouts at his name.

"Negi-bouzu!" she exclaimed which belongs to Ku Fei along with Konoka, Yue, Kaede, Makie, Nodoka, and Haruna running towards them.

"Wait Negi-ku-Eh!? Gin-sensei!? What are you doing here!?" Makie said that they're glad that their silver-haired teacher returned.

"I-I can't meet them like this! Goodbye Asuna-san! Sakata-san!" Negi begin to turn and starts to run away from them until Makie manages to catch around his ankle with her ribbon. He fell and landed face on the ground. Makie apologize Negi for making him fall to the ground as the others manage to catch up with them. A few others hug Gintoki saying that they're glad that he's back.

"That's mean, Negi-kun! Leaving us like that without even saying anything!"

"Negi-kun, let's go talk it over with the principal one more time, okay?" Konoka suggested.

"Yeah! This is too harsh for a kid like Negi-kun!"

"Let's take the test again-aru!" Ku Fei said.

"Ah….but...the final task was too difficult for me so…" Negi said in doubt until someone decides to walk into the situation.

"Hohoho..you called?" the voice that belongs to the headmaster himself.

"Mr. Principal!?"

"It's about time you came here, old man." Gintoki said to the Dean.

"Right, but I need to apologize to you, Negi-kun….Actually...I was the one who marked the latecomers to which that I forgot to add them up with the rest of the 2-A." Konoemon explained to them.

"B-but we're the Baka Rangers! Will it be enough for us!?" Makie protested in anxious that their score might be the same as Konoemon begins to announce the late score to them.

"Sasaki Makie...66, well done!" he called out.

"Eh!? No way! 66!?" she exclaimed in shock.

"It's good that you're enthusiastic in club activities, but please try harder next time alright?" Konoemon commented to her.

"Y-yes sir…." Makie said in embarrassment.

"Next, Ku-Fei with 67, and Nagase Kaede with 63, looks like you two tried hard too." the principal continued. Ku Fei was surprised to make it to the minimum grade and Kaede hums in acknowledgement.

"Ayase Yue with a 63, a little bit better than normal, I see." this gave Yue a slightly, disappointed look on her face as the Dean continued on.

"Saotome Haruna, 81; Miyazaki Nodoka, 95; Konoka, 91 I see no problems here. And finally Kagurazaka Asuna…71! Well done Asuna!" he called which Asuna was shocked the most since in the beginning she happens to have the lowest score and dumber than the other Baka Ranger combined. ( **A/N: Just kidding! But I honestly don't know how dumb she could be, honestly.)** "Why do I get the feeling that someone was insulting me?" Asuna mumbled to herself causing the samurai to snicker a little.

"And so the final overall score of the 2-A seems to be the average of 0.1 over 81..which somehow that 2-A is the top class now!" the principal finished as everyone in 2-A begins to cheer and celebrate of their own success of something they thought it wouldn't be possible. Negi stood there dumbfounded.

"Eh...but that's...W-we didn't even use the magic book! How did we…" before Negi could finish his statement, Gintoki pulled out the same magic book out from his sleeve.

"This one?" Gintoki said holding it out. "You think that this book could simply just make you a great genius simply by holding it? Ridiculous..."

"It was to prove that you could be an official teacher through your own natural abilities." Konoemon says to the boy. He explained everything that Gintoki told him. It was mainly about the reasons for his final task. "So with that said, you're qualified Negi-kun! I hope that you do an even better job from now on." he finished.

"Ah..Yes!" Negi responded happily.

"Good for you, Negi. You just accomplished something that's worth for your life." Gintoki said with smile on his face.

"That goes for you too, Gintoki. You're also qualified to be an assistant teacher. So please watch over Negi and please don't give him any trouble." Konoemon said to Gintoki.

"Alright, Alright. I got it. I got it." he responded lazily. "Well, I guess I'll stick around for a little bit longer with you guys now."

"Right, I look forward working with you, Sakata-san!" Negi said with a bow.

"It's fine, it's fine. Also, enough with calling my last name. It's growing dull on me for a while." Gintoki said to him.

"Then, Gin-san! I look forward to work with you now!" he said bowing once more.

"That's fine, and stop bowing at me alright?"

"Well, I guess I'll be looking forward to have you two teach for the next term." Asuna said to them with a grin on her face.

"Y..yes! Me too!" Negi exclaimed in excitement.

"I guess so…" Gintoki said picking his nose as the group begins to gather around Negi tossing him to the air.

"Here, geezer. Do whatever you want with it." the samurai said giving the book to the headmaster in bewilderment as he begins to walk away.

"Aren't you going to use it through your own self-satisfaction?" Konoemon asked to Gintoki.

"I don't need it. I already have something else that is worth to me." the samurai said walking away as the group of girls decides to gather around him for his return and being qualified since they finished tossing Negi up and he is now dizzy. The Dean watched the scene in amusement thinking over Gintoki's answer. "Ho? Something that is worth to you, huh?...I would be looking forward to how you would live through that means something in your life, Gintoki-sensei."


	6. Chapter 6

The next goes by on another school day when a girl with orange, reddish hair wearing glasses on her brown eyes walking towards the campus on a book on her hand when she's been rushed pass by Negi and the other students running towards the school greeting each other. "Good morning...uhh...Hasegawa-san!" the boy shouted at the girl named Chisame waving at her.

"Mmn! He even remembered someone as boring as Chisame! What a teacher!" Sakurako commented giving the girl a tick mark in irritation.

"Sheesh, they're not even late so why are they running?...Damn brats.." she mumbled to herself.

"Geez, even though it's early today, they're still running with so much vigor, those brats…" another one mumbled to which she didn't noticed who was walking next to her.

"Yeah, you got that right…..wait, why are you-" she's been cut off when she witness something shocking when she looked at the person next to her who is Sakata Gintoki. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU!?" she shouted in shock looking at him with an afro smoking and somewhat covered in soot. "Eh?" he looked toward Chisame in bewilderment for a moment of silence. "Who are you?" making the glasses girl fell over. "Isn't it your job to remember every student's name!? It's Hasegawa! Chisame Hasegawa!" she shouted to the man.

"Hasegawa, huh?...eh?...EH!? C-c-c-c-c-could it be….that you're related to that "MArude DAmena Ossan" in short, MADAO!?" Gintoki shouted in disgust.

"THAT'S RUDE! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT I'M RELATED TO SOME OLD, BROKE, HOMELESS GUY BASED ON MY LAST NAME!? THERE'S NO WAY THAT I'M RELATED TO SOMEONE LIKE THAT!" Chisame shouted angrily. "Oh, is that so? Alright then." he responded back to his casual self. "'Oh, is that so?', like hell it is! Why did you ask something with such a disgusted face!? Why did you suddenly go back to your own self!? What is wrong with you!?" she exclaimed.

"Now, now...what's done is done, alright? You don't need to play a straight character and throwing punchlines at me, alright?"

"Who are you calling a 'straight character'? Just who exactly are you referring to about throwing punchlines?" she asked with a tick mark on her head until she calm herself down. "Anyway, just what happened to you? You're all a mess." Gintoki noticed on his appearance to what she was talking about. "Ah, well it's a long story…." he said as he begins to explain his story to the straight girl.

 _Flashback_

 _It was in the morning when our main character is sleeping on his bed in a cottage living with a (somewhat) accomplice snoozing on and Chachamaru knocks on the door and decides to enter. "Gintoki-sensei, today is your work day, wake up." the samurai was still snoozing on probably dreaming about enjoying on drinking dozens of strawberry milks. "You leave me no choice. I don't wish to do this but since milady suggested it then I suppose it's alright." Chachamaru said as she aim at Gintoki from her arm and shifts itself into a cannon and fires at him. "AAAAUUUGGGHHH!" Gintoki flew out of the the room exploded breaking through the walls. "Shall I fire it once more, Gintoki-sensei?" the gynoid asked. "WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT!" Gintoki screamed putting his hands up convinced that he's awake now._

" _I suggested that Chachamaru should be the one to wake you up and could use any methods on getting your lazy butt off of the bed. Although, I recommended that Chachamaru should fire at you if you refuse to get up. Be grateful, at least I didn't make you come late to school today, incompetent." Evangeline said absentmindedly while sipping her tea sitting in front of Gintoki who was smoking with an afro on his head._

" _DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" Gintoki shouted abruptly slamming both of his hands on the table. "What kind of waking up method is that!? Just what person would ask someone to wake someone up exploding the whole room!? No normal person would just wake up from someone just shooting at them when they're sleeping! What kind of crazy suggestion is that!?"_

" _I suggest you should watch your beastly manners while talking to a lady like that, incompetent." Evangeline said._

" _No lady would say something insulting to someone who is living with them!" he shouted._

" _I am a refined lady. It's natural for me. You are merely just a lowly incompetent who just waltz in here to just live in."_

" _No such 'refined' lady would tell them to explode on someone's guest room like that! You're barely considered as a lady. Such an underdeveloped image like yours would never make anyone woo over you! Loli hag!" Gintoki retorted. This made Evangeline infatuated of the samurai's comment on her._

" _SH-SHUT UP! I may have a childish image but I also have an aura of a mature lady!" the vampire retorted._

" _A mature lady!? Don't screw with me! You're just an old hag who's been single the entire time and now is gonna live your eternal life being single the whole time! No one's gonna date a hag like you even if they're a lolicon or a polygon!"_

" _Well no one would ever date someone who's lazy, rude, and complaining like you! Even if I date someone, I'd definitely not be a lolicon! Also, what does a polygon have to do with this conversation!? Anyway, shouldn't you be out already!? I've had enough talking to you so get out!"_

" _Fine! I wouldn't want to see your midget looks, damn loli hag!"_

" _And I wouldn't want to see your dead-fish looking eyes, damn incompetent!" with that said Gintoki exits through the door and slams it leaving trails of smoke around the cottage. The vampire cough from the amount of smoke leaving behind as she told Chachamaru to open the windows for air circulation._

" _Maybe I shouldn't have suggested her to blow up the house." she mumbled to herself._

 _Flashback End_

"Well, there you have it. That girl is always a pain in the neck for me. What's that girl's problem anyway? A girl with that kind of attitude can't be cute at all." Gintoki said to himself and Chisame was speechless out of the whole conversation of him being blown up that it was unbelievable.

" What the heck? Just what kind of life are you living?" Chisame asked in a sweatdrop. The bell ring for the signal to everyone that class is starting.

"Well, it's fine. Better not be late for class now. Do your best, Chisame." he said walking ahead of her waving his hand behind him entering the school.

"What's with that guy?.." she muttered.

And so the Mahora Academy had made an announcement in the assembly that Negi Springfield is now an official teacher in english campus along with Sakata Gintoki as an assistant teacher for the academy. Everyone applauded except for Chisame to which she is in a shock since a ten-year old boy being an official teacher of the school specifically.

The students of Class 2-A now celebrates for Negi as a teacher for the next year and for being in the top of the year after the exam. They are also glad that Gintoki would be staying in class to assist Negi. The samurai let out a sigh from all of the ruckus that they're making. He looked at the boy as his hand was being held from Ayaka kneeling down for him. "Please continue to look after us, Negi-sensei." she said to Negi giving out a stutter of acceptance.

"Oh and we would also would be looking forward to looking after us too, Gintoki-sensei."

"Yeah, yeah I get it." Gintoki said nonchalantly looking at the class as he caught a certain someone shooting a menacing glare at him making him shiver. He looks away at an instant. "Sensei! I have a suggestion!" Fuuka said raising her hand up which gives Negi and Gintoki's attention to her.

"Sensei is 10-years old so it's not normal for a 10-year old to be a teacher, isn't it?" she said. Gintoki thought over that statement a while. 'Well, now that you mention it. I don't think it's normal for a brat to be a teacher. It's not that everyday you would see a kid teaching to their students who are older than him anyway.' he thought to himself.

"So Fumin and I have been thinking…..we should have "Topping The School" celebration party!" this brought cheers to the students and the straight people to fall over. "What the hell!? What kind of party is that supposed to be!? How does this relate to anything relate to you what you were saying before!?" Gintoki shouted before he notice that Chisame was shivering for some time and Negi walked towards her following along with him.

"Hasegawa-san, are you cold?" he asked which the girl jerked in surprise.

"No, not really….." she managed to say. "My stomach hurts so I'm going back to the dorms." she gets up and leaves the classroom. Negi was about to call out to her but left already. "Ah, Chisame-san is always like that, just leave her be, Negi-sensei." Yue said.

"That's right, a teacher shouldn't be approaching a student who is infected from a "MArude DAmane Otaku", in short Madao." Gintoki commented.

"W-what exactly is a Madao, Gin-san?" the boy said in a sweatdrop.

Meanwhile, Chisame was walking outside of the school on her way to the dorms thinking in to herself. 'This class is so damn weird...Even in first years..there's an abnormally large group of people repeating in first year. It's like a giant kindergarten...There's also that robot! Why doesn't anyone else find it strange!? It's a goddamn robot! That child teacher, he's only ten years old! And there's that natural perm teacher! Is he even a teacher at all!? I mean sure he supposed to watch over us but all he does is snooze in class and read jump! Also why was he baking a cake at this time of class!? Didn't anyone notice him baking a cake!? Come to think of it what kind of cake was he making…..' she thought over for a while but snapped back to her reality. 'Wait, why am I thinking over this!? Just where did my normal life go!?' she was scratching her head in frustration until she heard someone call out to her.

"Hasegawa-saaaan!" it was Negi the one calling out to her.

"Don't call her that, Negi! Sooner or later, you'll get infected by the virus of the generations of those of homeless people!" Gintoki shouted following the child teacher.

"JUST WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST MY LAST NAME ANYWAY, HUH!? ALSO, A VIRUS!? ARE YOU SAYING THAT I'M SOME KIN OF A DISEASE!?" Chisame said along with a sigh of exhaustion. "Well…..what do you want?"

"Uh..I heard that you have a stomach ache so….I've brought some medicine from my grandfather. It's really effective so would you try some?" he asked holding up a suspicious looking bottle and what I mean suspicious, I mean that there's a skull in front of it.

"What is that? What kind of suspicious medicine is that supposed to be? Poison? Just what exactly are you trying to give her? There's a skull on that bottle and it doesn't look like an effective medicine more likely it isn't safe for anyone to use it." Gintoki said to Negi looking at him unassured.

"I...It's fine. It's gone now." Chisame answered. "Aren't you going to come to the party with everyone else?" Negi asked Chisame. "I try not to surround myself full of weird people. I'm going now so don't follow me." she responded walking away.

"R..really...I thought everyone was normal.." the boy said confusingly. "Just what kind of world do you live in that is considered everyone "normal", brat?" Gintoki in a quiet retort. "That's right! You're the one who's weirdest of them all!" Chisame thought aloud pointing at Negi. They were staring at her for a while and Chisame noticed that she is trembling now. She turns and continues to walk away.

"Ah! Wait! You're cold after all, aren't you!?" Negi said following her with Gintoki.

"I AM NOT!" Chisame shouted.

"Then..um...alcohol poisoning?"

"I'M NOT AT A DRINKING AGE YET!"

"What makes you think that a middle school girl would be drinking, Negi!?" Gintoki shouted once the door to her dorm was shut in front of them. "Ah...she closed the door…."

"Guh! This is so wrong! How is this a normal school school at all!?" Chisame shouted in frustration. "I'm going to sing to the public about this ridiculous school." she said as she starts preparing her makeup. "I'll show that damn kid...and that natural perm..what being loved is all about!" once her makeup was finished, she stepped in that completely transformed of her usual self.

"Ok! "Chiu" is as pretty as ever, pyo!" she said to herself wearing a dress that is something that you go on a nice picnic day with a perfect weather, along with a strapped hat and holding an umbrella with ribbons attached to it. She starts to go to her own blog that is labeled as "Chiu", her internet nickname, and starts ranting in her net along with net emotes. ( **A/N: Don't even know how to put net emotes mostly but I'll do whatever I can.)**

"Hello, how's everybody doing? Something really annoying happened today!" she said typing away. "We got two perverts teaching in class and all they do is peep on me!" she entered giving out many responses that goes along with "Unforgivable!", "How could they do such a thing?", "she is the cutest, after all..", or "she's the prettiest out of all net idols".

"Eh...no, that's not true 3...but thank you, everyone! As thanks, I'll let you see all of my costumes!" Chisame announced portraying as a high school girl to a bunny girl, take pictures of herself, photoshops her own image and then upload the image. "Yes, the results are up! Out of all the net idols, I'm ranked 1st!" she looked at the display of the bar graph showing the results.

"I'M THE QUEEN! THE ONE WITH THE MOST CHARISMA OUT OF EVERYONE IN THE WORLD! ALL MEN WILL BOW BEFORE ME!" she said triumphantly. 'And that goes for those teachers too! I won't stand out to the real world, that way I can avoid it. I'll be at the top of the "other" world, that's my stance!' she thought to herself not realizing that Negi and Gintoki were standing right behind her. Until she paused for a brief moment that she looked back seeing Gintoki and Negi staring at her in silence while the natural perm was picking on his nose.

"GYAAH!" she said in shock coughing blood out. "Heehh...it's quite a room you got there, huh…" Gintoki said looking around. "Oh, and if you're curious, the door was unlocked so we just decided to come in." he answered nonchalantly. 'Th..they saw me? My secret…' she thought shakingly. 'I..It's over! I'll be a laughing stock now that my secret has been discovered!' she knelt in despair imaging the dreadfulness that is coming to her. 'I..I need to kill them! Something blunt! And wait, where's my glasses at?' she thought anxiously trying to find her glasses.

"Wah! Hasegawa-san! Is this you?! It's beautiful!" Negi gleamingly looking at the photos. These stops the net idol for a moment of shock.

"Heh? Those are some nice images there….for a young girl like her to be this pretty...isn't so bad at all." Gintoki commented which makes her glance away in embarrassment from Gintoki complimenting her. 'Of course! Who do you think I am? I'm the number 1 net idol, after all. I've done all of those complex imaging on my work.' Chisame thought in embarrassment. 'Wait, why am I getting all embarrassed over his-?' she looked back at Gintoki for a moment. "...right, Chisame? Don't you think she's cute when she's smiling like that?" to which he was talking to the glasses on his hand which belongs to Chisame. She just went silent for a moment.

"...JUST WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?! CHISAME'S RIGHT HERE! RIGHT HERE! NOT MY GLASSES!" she bursts out infuriating kicking the silvered man out of her door and skidding across.

"No, it's not like that. It's just that 75% of you is in these glasses. So I figured this is the real Chisame here." Gintoki excused getting up.

"What kind of crap is that?! What's with all the percentages?! If so, then are you saying that my body is only 25% of me?!"

"No no that's not it. It's actually that the rest is about 13% water and 12% boring." Gintoki commented bluntly in a deadpanned face.

"Th-that's a harsh way to say that, Gin-san." Negi sweatdropped.

"So I'm just worth 12% being boring!? It just sounds like there's nothing worth to me!"

"Well, for you to put on those costumes and put out a good smile like that throws off those 25% of you and gives a power up moe to 40% without the glasses. So it would at least cover up the rest of your image."

"Even if you that, that doesn't convince me any bit that I'm better than my glasses! Now give those back!" Chisame said.

"But, Hasegawa-san. You pretty without the glasses even without the makeup." the boy complimented to her.

"Eh?"

"Come on, Hasegawa-san. Everyone is having a party down there." Negi suggested opening the door. "Excuse me, Gin-san. But I'll be borrowing them for just a moment." Negi said taking the glasses from Chisame and runs outside.

"W-Wait! Just where do you think you're taking my glasses?! Give it back!" Chisame called running after Negi.

"Ehehe, I can't do that. Don't you think it's a waste for a pretty girl to wear glasses all the time?"

"Hey! Just where do you think you're taking Chisame at?!" Gintoki said following behind Chisame.

"Are you referring to me or that glasses Negi's holding!? Chisame said to Gintoki with a tick mark. "Also, I can't face people without my glasses!"

"You see, it is the glasses after all."

"Did you say something?" Chisame said in a suppressed angry voice. Gintoki glanced away not looking in Chisame's direction. "No I didn't say anything at all." Gintoki responded with a blank look. "But isn't it fine for just today...I mean look at this! It's a nice weather today!" Negi said making them looking at the sun glinting their faces making Gintoki and Chisame cover their eyes for a moment. "Well...I guess the isn't so bad after all. I mean, it is a closing ceremony after all." Gintoki said feeling the breeze on his face flowing his silvery hair of a slight smile on him.

Once they arrived to the tree where everyone was at. Negi comes over to the group calling out to them pulling the bunny girl over. "H-Hey at least let me get changed, you idiot!" she said until the girls were gathering around her in curiosity of the cosplayer.

"Eh? Who's that cute girl over there?"

"Wah! She's so cute!"

"It's a bunny!"

"Don't tell me that she's sensei's girlfriend?"

"Ah, now she's crowded by those brats and gots nowhere to go. She'd get flustered being surrounded by people if she's wearing a bunnysuit after all." The silver haired said following along witnessing the bunny girl taking the glasses from Negi and puts it back to her face. In just that moment, Negi sneezed at Chisame causing her clothes to blow away in flower petals. "Ah. He's done for now." was the only thing Gintoki would say seeing Chisame's naked appearance. The girls were by that trick of the bunny suit changing into flower petals as she covers herself and runs in embarrassment. "There she goes…..how am I ever going to put up with this brat's conspiracy?" he said talking to himself scratching his head.

 **Whew! Sorry that you people had to wait for this chapter to come up. It's been really pulling from my inactive work for this. I've been too fixated on my workouts and too much entertainment going on. But for now, I'm just go after the juicy parts I can promise you that. For the next chapter, I'll be writing on Evangeline's arc now so I'll just skip about a couple of chapters away. If you want I could oblige to write for the next chapter or you would want those other chapters before this. But anyways, I don't know if this is good or not but I hope you guys and girls (gender equality) enjoy this chapter and I'll try to post the next chapter soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

"Geez, why the hell am I one to running an errand getting groceries for them this late at night?" Gintoki complained riding a scooter at night carrying grocery bags which was requested from Chachamaru. Initially, he refused to do it but he gave up once she threatened him with a rocket launcher pointed to his face.

"I always wonder if this author is just wasting his time playing net game or watching anime instead of writing this story. Doesn't this guy have any motivation on writing this harem-romance-school-action-shounen-comedy fiction? Also, with all of this work I've been doing for the past week I didn't even get the chance to drink yet. Well, I guess it won't hurt to get a drink along the way. Guess I might need walk over there with my scooter. Ugh, just thinking of that is a pain in the neck to me…..should I get a drink? Should I not? Should I go to the pachinko instead?" as Gintoki thinks over on what to do this late at night when he suddenly heard a shriek coming from his direction.

"NOOOO!" a voice shrieked making Gintoki to stopping his scooter and changes direction speeding to find the source of the voice. Gintoki skids his scooter to a stop of a place where there's full of sakura trees between the road. There, he sees two figures on the road. A shadow that seems to be wearing a dark cloak held an unconcious girl which happens to be Sasaki Makie. The shadow caught the gaze of the samurai of its glowing eyes. Gintoki realizes on what that shadow is.

"Y..You.." as he was about to say to as the figure vanishes leaving him and the unconcious girl. Gintoki didn't have the tie to worry about it since he needs to check if his student is alright.

"Hey! Are you alright?! Hang in there!" he checked her pulse to see if she's alive. 'She's still breathing. I guess killing her wasn't her intention if she wasn't desperate for blood…' Gintoki thought looking at the sky wondering if that shadow would come back the next night. 'But still, just what do you think you're doing? Attacking your classmates like that….' the samurai ponders the thought but needs to bring Makie to the infirmary as fast as he could through the night.

* * *

In the next morning, Gintoki got out of bed walking out from the door. "...Geez, I couldn't get any sleep after all that happened last night…" he said letting out a yawn once he descended downstairs to find Evangeline sitting at the sofa drinking tea with Chachamaru stading beside her.

"Good morning, Gintoki-sensei." Chachamaru greeted Gintoki with a bow. "Yeah, Morning, Chacha…" he responded letting out another yawn.

"It looks like you haven't got enough sleep yesterday, incompetent. Well, it's not like I expect anything that surprises me from an incompetent like you." the blonde girl said to the samurai.

"And it looks like you've become even more b*tchy haven't you, Vangelone." Gintoki retorted.

"I'm going to kill you by the next time you say anything other than my actual name!" she said in a tick mark.

"Eh, is that so? Go ahead and try with that short stature of yours, old hag brat." Gintoki provoked with a smug look on his face.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A HAGGED BRAT, YOU NATURAL PERM BASTARD!...*sigh*...Anywayl, you were pretty late since you came back last night, did something happened?" Evangeline asked. He looked at her with an unfazed look on him for a moment that he noticed that she's suspicious of him considering of what he witnessed last night. He decided to brush it off since it would be too much to handle. "Nothing happened at all, I just drinked too much to seeing things on my way back." he said waving his hand away putting his boots as he walk towards the door.

"Hmmm...well don't expect me to help you once you come back home getting pissed drunk now." Evangeline said returning to her tea. "Yeah, yeah...well I got work to don't be late alright?" Gintoki responded going out the door to school.

* * *

School day has started as Gintoki started to walk towards the hall into the infirmary to see if Makie is okay. It turns out that Negi and the others students have gathered around. Gintoki opens the door entering the room.

"Ah, Gin-san! You're here! It seems that Makie-san happens to be collapsed at Sakura Lane." Negi stated.

"Yeah I know, since I was the one who carried her to the infirmary last night."

"Eh? You were in Sakura Lane last night?"

"Well, it was only a coincidence. I was just on my way back with groceries, heard a scream, and found her unconscious." Gintoki explained to Negi thinking over the situation in deep thought.

"Well, What about you, kid? Did you think that she just _collapsed_?" Gintoki whispered to the young teacher beginning to lend his ear.

"I wouldn't think so. I could feel a weak magic energy coming from her. I think that there could be someone who could use magic other than me." he whispered to the samurai thinking for a moment.

'Someone who could use magic, huh….' Gintoki was thinking of someone familiar while Asuna was asking what they are whispering about. Gintoki and Negi brushes it off and reassures that there's nothing to worry about as Negi stated that he won't be home.

* * *

Then night came when the students are going to their own dorms and Nodoka walking to the opposite direction humming a tune. Suddenly a gust of wind blows past Nodaka chanting to herself that she isn't scared until a shadow appeared standing on top of the lamp post which made her petrified.

"Seat No. 27, Miyazaki Nodaka, huh? Sorry, but I'll be taking some of that blood of yours." as the shadow sends her regards she lunges toward Nodaka until Gintoki jumps out from the bush. "Hey, hey assaulting a lonely innocent girl this late at night? How lowly can you get, huh!?" as he intercept the culprit spinning himself creating more force to his sword. But the shadow chanted under his/her voice casting some sort of spell. Gintoki could feel something pushing his velocity to the opposite direction but decides to increase his strength pushing it through. The shadow was pushed back by the samurai's repelling force breaking through the barrier. "Wait! Just what do you think you're doing to my student!?" a familiar voice called out which belongs to a certain child.

"Yo, it looks like you finally came, huh Negi?" Gintoki said as Negi was surprised by his sudden presence when he arrived at the unconscious Nodoka. "G-Gin-san!? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I've come here to chase after a little molester who keeps on chasing after middle school girls this late at night." Gintoki answered.

"Who are you calling a molester!? I don't remember telling you of accusing someone of a molester to a woman like that! But it's also surprising, considering the fact that you broke through one of my magics. I guess you samurais have such strength, despite being an incompetent." the shadow said as her hat was blown away revealing long hair from the culprit.

"Your intentions to a schoolgirl like her doesn't seem womanly at all. Maybe you were so desperate of your age that you've lost your dignity as a "woman", even though I never looked at you as a woman, damn brat!" Gintoki retorted back to the familiar acquaintance of his.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, YOU DAMN INCOMPETENT!?" shouted angrily revealing to be his roommate/student of Gintoki's, Evangeline.

"Y..You're the one from our class!? Evangeline-san!?" Negi shouted in shock from the incident happening of a samurai and a mage insulting to each other.


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow….I cannot believe this….I can't believe that I wrote such small contents in this chapter! Seriously I don't believe it! Okay, if I'm going make this story worth for my time and you guys, I might need to widen the duration of the story to make you more entertained. I can't that my disability on writing such a short chapter would be so difficult…..so I'll do whatever I can to make this story more lengthy now…if I can that is….**

 **But first let's offer our prayers to the greatest superhero and the core that made the Marvel we love, Stan Lee. As a Marvel fan, He is my most favorite individual of Marvel Entertainment and Comics. Without him, there would never be Fantastic Four, Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Captain America, nor Spider Man (My favorite and greatest Marvel superhero). He will be missed, but the days of the works he made will be forged eternally.**

 **May You Rest in Peace Stan Lee for knowing the time that Marvel is worth something we know and love. :prayer:**

 **Now then, let us continue…..**

As the two figures staring at each other in silence as they witness on the events that would considered to be preposterous for any normal citizens. But to the samurai and the mage in cover (supposedly) means nothing to them seeing the blonde petite girl in front of their eyes. Surely someone would be working across the lane after their work or whatnot but whatever.

"Tch….to think you have such strength in you despite not using any magic….just expected from someone who's different than any ordinary swordsman." The vampire stated brushing herself off. It seems that she underestimated what the silver haired man is capable of using a wooden sword. She used to look at him as a snarky man spouting insults to her and a lazy bum who doesn't put on any effort to do some work for her. Now that she witness such an abrupt event, she wouldn't let this samurai go unscathed now.

"Just who are you and why are you doing this!?" Negi demanded to the mage. She shook her head retreating her thought and focuses on the current situation now as she pulled out two potion flasks from her cloak.

"Negi-sensei, there are two mages in this world. The ones that do good and those that do bad." She answered to the child teacher as she begins on throwing the flasks to the teachers. Gintoki preps his sword up on the upcoming attack on what's to come.

" **Freeze Lance!"** the flasks were thrown between the liquid mixtures coming towards them. Gintoki swings his sword to counter it resulting the impact explode in ice covering his face. As Gintoki returns his vision within the steam, he looks around in his field of vision to see if he can make something distinctively.

He looks back in concern to the people behind him "Hey you guys! Are you al-" his lines were cut of only to see the shocked boy carrying the girl with her almost all of her attires to be stripped off. The samurai looked at him with a deadpanned face as he let out a sigh.

"Listen kid, I know that you're frustrated on not having a girlfriend. But there are some process that you need to go through, but this is too soon for you to go such lengths like that."

"YOU WRONG GIN-SAN! THIS IS A MISUNDERSTANDING! ALSO WHY WOULD YOU MENTION ABOUT ME NOT HAVING A GIRLFRIEND!? ALSO AREN'T YOUR CLOTHES TORN UP!?" the boy exclaimed frantically to Gintoki.

"Eh?" Gintoki looked down at his attire to which in fact there is no attire at all. He's wearing nothing other than his pink strawberry boxers.

"Hey! Why is that my whole clothes blown away from the explosion!? How is the fact that all of my clothes are gone except my boxers! Also, why is the fact that this magic is also capable of tearing clothes off!? Just how many magics are there stripping people!?" Gintoki exclaimed his statement angrily as Konoka and Asuna enters to the scene witnessing the naked Nodoka being carried by Negi in shock along with the naked Gintoki.

"Negi-kun was a vampire!?" Konoka said.

"And Gin-san was a streaking pervert all along!?" exclaimed Asuna.

"You people came at the worst time! Also, did you just said "all along"? You just believed that I always streak in public, right!? Right!?" the samurai barked angrily as he noticed that the vampire is about to make her escape.

"Ah! Wait right there, you bastard!" as the samurai begins to pursue the fleeing mage despite wearing only his strawberry boxers.

"Ah! Gin-san!" Negi called out to him seeing the samurai already in pursuit of his roommate.

"Asuna-san! Konoka-san! I'm leaving Miyazaki-san to you! I'm going after Gin-san and the person who's been causing all of these incidents! There's no need to worry! So please head home!" the boy told the girls as she shots off in a burst of wind catching up to them leaving the girls off.

"WAIT RIGHT THERE! YOU BASTARD!" Gintoki screamed at her going on his pursuit after the vampire running across the districts. Now that his clothes were torn off by a 'certain individual', he's pissed off now that he has to chase her only with his sword and boxers. She's going to pay now that his kimono are gone and is the only clothes he got since he doesn't have any spare considering that it's on another world and he couldn't change anything else.

"Geh! He's still going after me despite all of his clothes are gone except those strawberry boxers!? Also, he's surprisingly fast despite not being a mage…" she muttered to herself heading to the alleyway jumping off from the rail. "Heh, seems you can't catch me now that I can flay I guess." Gintoki stops in his tracks to which he couldn't catch the fleeing vampire on air.

"Tch, damn it!" Gintoki clicks his tongue in frustration for his lack of skill to catch people airbone effectively. "Gin-san!" the boy shouted behind the samurai catching up to him.

"It seems like that she could fly without a broom nor a staff. She's no ordinary mage, after all." Negi stated in surprise.

"Yeah that's nice and all but can we just get to her? She's practically flying on the middle of the night! Don't you have any magic spell that can make people float!?" Gintoki said to the boy getting on his staff.

"Sorry, I don't have that kind of magic but if I did I would but I need to go after the culprit on my own!" Negi as he begins to fly off leaving silver haired man.

"Hey, don't screw with me! Aren't you mage!? Surely you have some magic that make someone levitate! Also, you can't just simply handle this one all on your own, are you!?" he shouted to him.

"It's my responsibility to watch over my students as a teacher, I'm sorry Gin-san! I'll be back!" the kid teacher said fleeting off to the figure.

"Didn't you forget that I'm also a teacher, stupid brat!?" Gintoki clicked his tongue as he needs to find an alternate route to catch up with them running the streets in order to find the shortest way to get them. He could see flashes and explosions at the sky to see where they're at. Once they landed on the roof, he begins climbing up the buildings as he made to the top of the roof. He witness the scene when Chachamaru came holding Negi up and the vampire is about to sink her fangs into the kid's neck.

"UWAAA! SOMEBODY! HELP ME!" upon hearing the boy in distress Gintoki leaps towards the attackers.

"HEY YOU FREAKS/BASTARDS! JUST WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY EMPLOYEE/HOUSEGUEST!?" Gintoki said along with a familiar voice who happens to be Asuna as the samurai swings his sword at Evangeline with blunt force and Asuna with a kick to Chachamaru skidding towards at the end of the roof.

"Hey! Just what are you doing here, damn gorilla!? Didn't the kid told you to head home!?" Gintoki exclaimed to the orange haired student.

"I can't just leave the kid alone with you going around with a pervert wearing nothing but strawberry boxers on! Also can you stop calling me a "gorilla"!? It's annoying!" Asuna answered.

"SHUT UP! Do you think that I enjoy running around streaking at night!? I'm here to chase after a person who's attacking a kid!" Gintoki shouted angrily.

"All I can see is that there's a man wearing nothing would consider as a "misunderstanding" on attacking a child and a little girl, you damn lolicon!" she retorted back.

"I AM NOT A LOLICON, DAMN IT! I LOVE WOMEN WITH A DYNAMITE BODY!" Gintoki shouted with no shame at all.

"THAT'S WHAT ALL PERVERTS WOULD SAY, YOU IDIOT!" Asuna shouted waving her arms furiously as the vampire and the robot recovered from the impact shocked to see that one of her classmates arrived.

"Kagurazaka Asuna!" the vampire shouted to Asuna.

"Huh!? Aren't you guys from my class!? D-Don't tell me that you guys were behind all of these attacks!? Even that you'd go so far as to torment a child (other than Gintoki)..I won't let you go without an explanation!" Asuna said to the vampire getting up as she starts having trouble balancing herself from the blunt force from the sword.

"Geh…to think that you would hit a girl….I...I won't forget this, you incompetent!" she muttered to the samurai as they both jump off making an escape.

"Hey! Wait!" Gintoki shouted as he went over to the bottom seeing nothing considering that the roof they're standing on the 8th floor. He looks around to see on which direction they escaped finding nothing in his surroundings. There's no doubt that they're still here but got away safely within the premises considering that he couldn't see them. He could probably think that the vampire may use some magic to conceal themselves or that they're just good covering their tracks. Regardless, he turns back to see Negi hugging Asuna in tears.

"Uwaaaaaa! Asuna-sa~~~~n! I was so scared!" the boy wailed crying on the girl in tears. Gintoki let out an exasperated sigh as he watched the two.

"If you were so scared then don't even bother chasing them if you weren't prepared for it, damn brat." He muttered looking back at the starry night sky as the incident was over for now. His only concerns now is to take care both the robot and vampire and to the reason why they are causing these attacks along with Negi as their target. It's true that he barely knows either of them considering that weren't in good terms with each other and insulting each other (typically the vampire). But he should at least put an effort on trying to consult with them and hear what their stories were like in a sense. If it doesn't, then he would show no compulsion on looking at them as an enemy and will not hesitate on beating them into submission.

* * *

The next day of school has started and Gintoki was on his way with his vesper scooter and his new clothes. It's kind of strange though now that he is wearing replacement clothes to someone unexpected.

 _Flashback_

 _Gintoki arrives to the door from the cottage. He had to walk all the way there in his boxers to which he was surprisingly not been reported as a pervert since most of the locals are sleeping at the moment. He let out a sneeze upon entering the door aware that he would probably catch a cold from chasing the vampire without his shirt on. He has nothing left but his boxers. However, he intends to suppress it since he still has unfinished business to settle for the vampire until he was greeted from someone unexpectedly._

" _Welcome back, Gintoki-sensei." Chahamaru greeted politely._

" _Huh?" He made an unscathed look at the robot despite the fact that they were against at each other since last time and he is unsure whether the robot is acting like nothing happened before, playing coy, or just pity him._

" _Why? Doesn't your master have a grudge on me for hitting her? Aren't you loyal to her and to follow her orders? Also you kept this plan from yourself all along without me knowing. Well, it's not surprising considering that we've just met and you would have your chance on attacking me. And lastly, why would you bow to someone who is clearly your enemy?" Gintoki asked to the robot maid lifting her head up to answer._

" _True…it is undeniable that we are both in opposition and kept this hidden from you and that I am loyal to my master to whatever commands she orders me to. However, now that master decided to sleep from the fatigue last night and that she didn't order me to attack you once you enter, then there's no need for me to do that. And also, you are our houseguest as well as our teacher, Sensei." Chachamaru answered in a stoic expression to the samurai in bewilderment. Why would she go with such a tedious task to put up with a lazy, irresponsible useless guy like him for a greeting? Is it because she was programmed to treat guest? Or is it that she does it on a whim for her own self-accordance. Regardless, he wouldn't care either way as he let out a sigh from her strange behavior from the gynoid as she offered something to him._

" _I'm apologize that your clothes were destroyed in regards of my master so please wear these in consent before you catch a cold. They are properly washed and should be able to fit for your size. I do not wish to see our house guest to get sick in his next day of teaching." She said giving the spare clothes to the samurai in hesitation._

" _Well, that was the only one that I could wear since I don't have any spare. Tell that hag to compensate it and it was her fault that made my clothes all blown away." Gintoki complained as he reluctantly took the clothes she offered. Honestly, he wouldn't easily be convinced to change his clothes considering that it's his icon as a main character and a symbol for him unless it's for parody usage to which it isn't at the time._

" _Understood. I'll be sure to report master on her behalf and create one in order for your loss in the meantime." Chachamaru respond to the samurai's complaint and will be creating Gintoki's new clothes for his lost one at due time._

" _Well, if that's all there is, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Chacha." Gintoki said with a yawn waving to the robot maid as he walk towards his bedroom taking the clothes with him to change._

" _Goodnight, sensei." Chachamaru said bowing at his leave in his slumber night for the coming day._

 _Flashback end_

His clothes consists of wearing a blue shirt with a folded collar and a tie around it. Although, he didn't want to wear it too tight so he decided to let it loose along with white coat, belt, and black pants. He couldn't find any decent shoes to wear so he decides on going for sandals on his socks.

He was scratching his head in thought of Chachamaru's unexpected behavior last night as he was interrupted by a greeting.

"Good Morning, Gintoki-sensei!" a student greeted with a wave.

"Yo, good morning." The assistant teacher responded nonchalantly with a wave.

"Oh, is that a new style you're wearing now?" Asuna asked running next to him carrying the wailing kid along with Konoka.

"No, I'm actually borrowing this until my own outfit is fixed." Gintoki answered.

"Still, it looks good on you, sensei. Like an actual teacher!" Konoka complimented the silver haired teacher.

"I see, well whatever…..So, what are you carrying him for?"

"He's being paranoid that Evangeline is going to attack him today during school." Asuna responded with a wailing kid over her shoulder.

"What do you expect!? There's no way I can beat her since she's an experienced mage! She even has a partner! She'll kill me!" cried Negi.

"Well, there's no need for you to worry about it. If she attacks you then surely she'll get suspended within the school premises. Don't worry about it." Gintoki reassured the kid picking his nose.

"Isn't that just oversimplification, Gin-san!?" Negi replied in fright making the samurai to sigh at his pitiful state. Well it's to be expected that he would get scared since last night. Since the boy never had any actual combat experience as a mage and that he is only ten years old so he couldn't easily take something that was scary for him. If he keeps up like this, he'll never be able to stop the vampire and more people would get hurt in the process.

The door slides open entering the Class 3-A for Negi getting terrified frantically being pulled by Asuna as the class greeted Negi and Gintoki upon their arrival. It seems that Makie has been recovered now but she couldn't remember anything to what happened the day she was attacked. Gintoki was now at ease that it's better for her not to remember considering the fact that the culprit happens to be his housemates in the shadows and magic should be held in secrecy. As the silver-haired shifts his gaze to the seat where Evangeline is at, she wasn't there in her seat as Negi also noticed her absence.

"Not here, huh….." was the only thing Gintoki muttered wondering where she is.

"Master is indeed here in this school but she will not be attending classes, Gintoki-sensei." Chachamaru answered to Gintoki while Negi jumped up seeing for the gynoid's sudden appearance approaching them.

"Should I call her?"

"No, there's no need for that, Chacha." Gintoki said with his hand up looking at Negi being in the state of self-conflict and then shifting his back towards Chachamaru.

"So, where's the hag at?" he asked to the gynoid where the vampire could be at the moment. Even if she's not here, he needs to keep an eye on her before she does anything suspicious.

"She said that she is exhausted and decides to go to the roof for fresh air." Chachamaru answered to him.

"…I see, well I'll see you later…" He said walking away.

"You aren't attending, sensei?" the gynoid asked questionably for the samurai to be walking away from the classroom.

"No, I'm going to look for someone troublesome before she causes any more incidents. Also, I'm grateful for the clothes you've given me but I still want my outfit to be fixed, okay?" Gintoki answered to her on his way to the roof looking for the vampire.

"Understood. Then, please be careful on your way, Gintoki-sensei."

"Yes, Yes that goes for you too, Chacha." Gintoki replied nonchalantly waving on his way to deal with his aggressive housemate for having a grudge on him.

* * *

The young blonde vampire heaved out a sigh of exhaustion sitting on the top roof of the academy. She couldn't take on attending to school anymore. It's like an eternal torture for her to be with those annoying students, annoying lessons, and that sick, lazy, no-good, natural perm, bastard living with him. Ever since her powers had been sealed by that Thousand Master. He defeated her by setting a convenient trap for her and try to prove her love for him but was ultimately defeated by using underhanded tactics from the strongest mage. Then he puts her into some school and tells her to live for a change in a school life and just left without a word from those past five years. But so far she gets so bored from these five years. What difference does it make for her if she's going to waste her years stuck inside a barrier if he isn't there to release her. She'll be stuck in this school in this barrier for her eternal life. Much less die out of boredom from such the same old lecture year by year. And what's worse is for that natural perm that was put into her cottage. All he does is laze around not doing anything, spouts out insults at her calling her a "hag", "brat", and couldn't even get her name right. Every time he calls her name that is doesn't even sound close to her name anymore. And he had the guts to hit her face since last night. This makes her infuriated until she noticed someone opening the door which happens to be the last person she would ever want to see.

"Do you always loiter around here without attending classes?" asked Gintoki as he comes over to the girl giving her an angry glare at him. She scoffed at the perm's appearance for coming to the roof.

"Tch, I never liked going to classes. It was boring me now." answered the blonde vampire which she noticed the samurai was wearing something different now.

"I see that Chachamaru brought you some clothes for you. Still, it looks weird for you to wear it."

"I didn't have any spares with me. So I had to put up with this one until I get a replace for my old outfit for what you just did. You're going have to compensate now that my clothes are all gone now."

"Hmph, I don't need to compensate anything for an incompetent like you." the vampire waved her hand in dismissal.

"Huh!? Don't screw with me! If you hadn't thrown those bottles, I wouldn't have worn this now that my outfit was ruined by an idiotic midget who couldn't even aim at her magic properly now!" said the pissed off natural perm.

"Huh!? Don't blame at me! You were the one who just abruptly arrived than I expected! I would've aimed at the brat if it weren't for some irritating perm in the way!" retorted Evangeline stood up angrily.

"What the hell!? I don't want to hear that to who is irritating and arrogant at the same time to be stuck around with some brat who couldn't even compare to the term of a "girl", You're just a stuck up little hag! You bastard!"

"DEAD FISH-EYED BASTARD!"

"SPOILED TROT!"

"RETARDED DRUNKARD!"

"ARROGANT PYGMY HAG!"

The two stared at each other in anger spouting insults to insults at each other like they're the thorns planted within their backs filled with excruciating anger. As the two died down catching their breaths huffing and puffing they decided to stop since they had enough of each other and just wanted to be over. Once they both calmed down decide to sit down together exhausted of their screaming against one another. They pace their breath to ease their anger for it to die down and eventually quieted themselves and sat in silence beside at each other. They don't why they would sit together nor would they care thinking about it now after their outbreak. The silver perm remain calm in a still moment until he brings himself up the reason on why he was looking for her.

"Well, what did the kid ever do to you? Surely, he's never the type of person that would make the person angry neither would sucking his blood up till he's weak and shriveled up." asked Gintoki a reasonable question to the blonde one in a hazy state.

"He was that idiotic mage's son, The Thousand Master. He was the reason that I'm stuck here now. I was defeated by him and sealed in this school restraining all of my powers. He said that he'll let me go once I graduated but now he decides to disappear for five years with no trace at all! If he's not here, then how am I supposed to get out of here if I'm just sealed here and trapped here like a fuse box!?" she complained hearing the samurai all of this.

'So, she know who's that kid's father, huh?' thought Gintoki. As what he had heard, The Thousand Master seems to have sealed her into an Academy but not killed her. Maybe he had a soft spot for a girl or maybe is that he just never considered her as a threat overall. Well regardless, he's been put with her and now he has to suck it up if he wants to keep his job. More than that, to solve what relations with the Thousand Master would clue him to the man he needs to go after and find his partners. If there's anything that could lead to _him_ then he needs to find the Thousand Master or any related sources that could at least give him some clues about his activity and whereabouts. He's not sure if the Thousand Master or any other possible associates would know about _him_ but he needs to try for the better. It's a sink or swim for the samurai as he puts his thoughts aside.

"Isn't it fine? If the guy defeated you then he would want to educate you. Look, a kid does some mischief in their lives that puts trouble to everyone else. The kid wanted to beat up someone but that someone happens of defeating the kid and he decides to put a time out for you. He promises you to be good once you graduate, he'll treat you something good, right? If the kid is patient enough, then he'll come back and treat you something like you promised. That's right. He'll treat you to a place where you'll only get once in a lifetime. An opportunity for what a true graduate will do...Is to bomb everything that get's in your way with a Justaway!"

"THAT NEVER RELATES TO ANYTHING ON WHAT YOU'RE LECTURING FOR! HOW WOULD THAT RESULT IN BOMBING EVERYTHING!? ALSO, JUSTAWAY!? WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO BE!? I DON'T GET THAT!" Evangeline exclaimed figured that she wouldn't listen to this lecture until it concluded in some ridiculous way.

"That kid put some great effort into facing his own fears, he'll be turning into a fine man overcoming his fears of Justaways."

"THAT'S WHAT HE'S AFRAID OF!? HIS ONLY FEAR WOULD END UP BEING CHARGED FOR BOMBING! HE'LL BE TURNING UP TO BE A TERRORIST!" the vampire retorted angrily. "How did this conversation start from me attacking the boy to a story of you making that child face of something ridiculous, it's stupid."

"But listen, for you to decide to take it out on the kid? That's quite cruel of you considering that he's got nothing to do with you other than his father..." said Gintoki going back to the subject like it never happened. The vampire checks to see if his next conversation would be outrageous from the assistant teacher would talk about but decides to answer honestly.

"Well, I'm a witch after all, would you expect me to stop attacking Negi and all of those students if you pleaded? Well, it could be intriguing if you grovel and beg for your consent then I might consider stopping it." said the vampire wickedly.

"Tch, like I'd ever grovel to a midget hag like you. I'll tell you one thing, I'm not into being looked down on, I prefer on looking down on someone else who's a trash and gives in to submission. I'm a super sadist." replied Gintoki.

"Hmph, not the type to give in huh? Well, it's not like I'll attack the kid right now since I could only do it in a full moon." she said to the samurai giving him a questionable look.

"Huh? Full moon? Could it be that you would actually turn into an ugly, hairy, stinky, sickly vampire werewolf midget!? I've already seen worse than what you are right now but this is just to the next level. Just how far are you willing to give up on your impeccable life, Eflagellune?" Gintoki said shook his head in pity with his hand on his face.

"To answer your question, I'm not going to turn into some werewolf. Secondly, the name is Evangeline. Don't you ever get it right?" said Evangeline in a suppressed anger with a tick mark on her head. "What I'm trying to say is that I can't use my magic powers as of now until the next full moon. I'm only at the level of a normal human. I don't have vampire teeth and I couldn't even draw on anyone's blood as of now. But, if that kid manages to have a partner then that'd be a different story." she told all of this to the silver-haired.

'What kind of logic is that?

"And then there's you, considering that you're not a mage but you happen to be the most troublesome. I thought that you were a hopeless incompetent but it's surprising that you could put an effort to fighting. Where'd you learn it from?"

"Is there something up?" asked Gintoki to which he noticed her unusual look on her face.

"Something just broke through the barrier and entered the school district." she said getting up. 'A barrier?' thought the samurai. Is she mentioning the sealed barrier that is meant for her or a barrier in general. Come to think of it, does this school ever add layers of barriers in this or types of barriers. Wait, why is he thinking over such complicated things for this? This isn't the time for that! He notice that she's leaving to the door.

"Hey, where are you going? Do you even know where you think that cause it? Also, are you intending on going there alone?" Gintoki called out to the blonde girl turning her blue-eyed gaze to his maroon-red gaze.

"I already have a partner so there's no need for you to be there. So just do whatever you want to do, incompetent." she left a remark turning her head towards the door as she leaves the roof with Gintoki by himself.

* * *

The silver-haired man walks up the stairs to the students' dormitory to check Negi to see if he's alright. The blonde loli hag mentioned that she wouldn't hurt him at daytime but now that it was night, it's possible that she could attack him at night. As he walked to the stairs, he could hear bustling noises coming from above which is coming from a group of girls huddling together like they're seeing a new person coming up.

"Hey, what's going on here. Isn't it bedtime for you?" Gintoki called to the girls noticing his arrival.

"Ah, Gin-sensei! There is a cute little ferret who happens to be Negi's pet! Look!" one girl called holding up what happens to be Negi's pet. He sees the animal to which happens to be a little white ermine with whiskers and long tail with a dark end. Upon looking at his face, the ermine happens to have a smug face like he's enjoying it making the samurai look at him with a deadpanned look of doubt.

'You call this weasel "cute"? Forget about cute, he's just a perverted little rodent.' he thought to himself.

"But, is all right for me to keep him?" Negi's voice came up asking them.

"No problem!"

"This dorm keeps pets!"

"I'll go get permission now!" Konoka called out.

"All right, Thank you very much!" Negi said taking their kindness as they begin to dismiss. The samurai noticed the boy's expression on his face to which doesn't feel anxious at all but relieved and grateful. He smiled at the scene thinking that he have some trouble going around in his thoughts, but he doesn't need to worry about that for now. Although, for him to keep the ermine could be quite unsettling for him. Would he be alright keeping that ermine as his pet. Well, if Asuna's with him then there's no need to worry about considering that she's the only (somewhat) decent person to come around. Thinking to his thoughts, the boy noticed the silver-haired person standing there.

"Ah, Gin-san! What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" the boy inquired.

Gintoki shook his head dismissively, "No, I thought that there would be some problems but I don't need to worry about it anymore." he answered walking away. "Don't lose that spirit of yours kid. If you ever face something that is beyond you. Don't _think_ about losing and running away. You just need to _believe_ what you have to do and never lose yourself. Instead, focus on overcoming it. Keep that in mind, alright?" he remarked to the boy. Negi couldn't get to what he was saying but he decides to take his words by heart and heed his request.

"Yes, thank you very much, Gin-san. Also, good night." Negi bowed to Gintoki as he held out his hands on his way to the cottage.

 **Chapter End**

 **Sigh…..I'm still unclear if I made a decent chapter with a lengthy content to the story. But now that's been settled, I should consider on releasing more chapters if I'm going to finish this arc then to the Kyoto arc. I hope that you enjoy this chapter so thank you guys very much with all of your support and prayers for our hero and I will be working on the next chapter later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**This here is the preview for this chapter but this will be updated once this chapter is done so enjoy this short story and keep looking forward to the chapter...if I can manage it that is...**

 _"_ _With that said, be sure to stay and behave yourself until we come back. Chachamaru and I will be out for some tea." the blonde vampire stated to the silver haired man._

 _"_ _What the hell? You go out somewhere and you're telling me to behave myself. What am I, a dog?" he said in a deadpanned face of response._

 _"_ _Well if that's your intention. Then I don't mind getting a leash and a bowl for you along with some treats." she amused._

 _"_ _Hell no, I'd rather be broke walking on the streets rather than be put into a leash eating shit." he refused sharply not interested into her ploy. Who knows what she would do to Gintoki if that ever happened, no, he would never think of such thoughts since he refuses to submerge on one midget little girl to take advantage of his reputation of his broke-life. He is the man that would only dominate on others and make them submissive to his pleasure. That's because it's his sadistic way! 'Ah, I got the wrong anime. Well, whatever, at least I won't get sued for this anyway.' he thought throwing his thoughts over to the window doing his work._

 _"_ _Also, there's something I want to ask…" Evangeline growled quietly with a slight tick mark on her head._

 _"_ _Huh, what is it? Did you have wrinkles on your face from your rotten anger? Don't worry, you're always making wrinkles every second once you come in and out. Since everything about are all in wrinkles and shrivels up of old age even your head would shrivel up into stupidity, idiot loli hag."_

 _"_ _I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IDIOT WHO CALLS ME AN IDIOT!? ALSO, I AM NOT GOING TO HAVE WRINKLES ON ME! SINCE I WILL NEVER AGE AT ALL!" she exclaimed angrily rejecting over his blatant vehemence to her._

 _"_ _I see. Then I guess that's why you would never get married. The only thing who would marry you would be a rotten scum to the society who has no worth to the moral world and would see nothing but lolis. That's right, that is how a lolicon is and how a lolicon would die inside, outside, over, under, physically, mentally, and psychotically."_

 _"_ _FOR THE RECORD! I AM NOT GOING TO MARRY A SCUM WHO ENJOYS THOSE KINDS OF PEOPLE! YOU NEVER KNOW THAT! MAYBE SOMEDAY I'LL GET MARRIED TO SOMEONE WHO IS FAR MORE BETTER THAN YOU! ALSO THAT'S NOT WHAT I'M TRYING TO TALK ABOUT!"_

 _"_ _Then what are you trying to talk about?" Gintoki asked to the vampire annoyingly from all of her comical screaming are making his ears bleed to which he would never see the end of it continuing on his work._

 _"_ _What I'm trying to say is that why are you sawing the post of my staircase! That's just the complete opposite of what I asked from you."_

 _"_ _Huh?" he muttered in a deadpan face not realizing that he's sawing the post on the staircase treating it like it's a natural thing to do. "Oh, it's just that I don't have a table of my own to eat so I might as well just make one."_

 _"_ _YOU DON'T NEED TO MAKE ONE JUST TAKING THINGS FROM MY COTTAGE! Also, where did you even get that saw from!?" she screamed from his stupidity of the situation as he completely cuts the newel post of the staircase._

 _"_ _Ah, it got off." he said in a monotone voice._

 _"_ _Why are you talking like it's no problem at all!? You just cut off the post!" she yelled in horror as a part of her cottage was cut off by an idiotic samurai who has no respect of property as he begins on sawing the others for the legs._

 _"_ _Next, I need the surface to top it over on the legs." he continued over his next task by smashing the wooden walls of the interior of the cottage with his bare fist._

 _"_ _Don't just go over to your next task so casually like it's no problem at all! Also stop wrecking my house!"_

 _"_ _Also, I would need the planks to support the structure of the leg. Oh look there's a crack in it. Might as well take it off." he said as he takes off the board on the floor and tears another clean board off._

 _"_ _Why would you take off a board if there's a crack in it!? You're not even considered to be a decent carpenter at all!"_

 _"_ _Oh this part of the roof happens to be loose so I'll be taking that." he climbs up bringing the ladder and decides on smashing part of the roof._

 _"_ _I get it, I get it! I'll take you with us! We'll lend you a table! Just stop breaking my house!" Evangeline pleaded for him to stop breaking things all for making a table._

 _"_ _Huh? But you just said I'm supposed to say and make the table."_

 _"_ _I never said anything for you having a table! Just shut up and follow me, already!" with that said he reluctantly goes along with it as he puts his boots on as the silver-haired decides to go out with the two._


End file.
